Share each day with me each night each morning
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Based on the 2004 Movie. A few months after the Events of the Phantom of the Opera, Christine realizes her true feelings for the her Angel, so she leaves raoul to go and find her real love. EC
1. Chapter 1

Based on the movie.

The Phantom stared at the music box with the monkey on top, with tears in his eyes. It started playing its famous tune. After it played for a few seconds he began to sing along with it. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade, masquerade hide your face so they will never find you." He stopped as he sensed someone was there. He turned his head and saw Christine standing there. He just sat there staring at her for a few moments, then sang. "Christine I love you." She walked over to him and he watched her. She slid a ring off her finger, not keeping her eyes off of him, and took his hand placed the ring on his palm and closed his fingers over it. He stared at her with tears in his eyes. She backed away slowly then turned and left to Raoul. He looked down at this ring in his hand and let the tears flow down his face. He heard Christine and Raoul singing as they were leaving. "Say you'll share with me one love one life time, say the word and I will follow you." He got up and walked toward the shore. "Share each day with me each night each morning." He took a sobbing breath then sang. "You alone can make my song take flight." He backed up sadness flowing through him. "IT'S OVER NOW…" He picked up a pole. "THE MUSIC OF THE…NIGHT." As he said night he took the pole and smashed it against the mirror. He did this to the other mirror to. He stopped walked over to a curtain hanging from the ceiling pulled it aside to reveal another mirror. He hit this one twice as hard as the other one's. He put the pole down, looked once more at his Lair and disappeared behind the sheet.

3 months later.

Christine wondered the streets of Paris, having nowhere to go since she left Raoul. She saw People staring at her and she heard some of them say, "it's Miss Daae." And "its Christine Daae," She knew she was famous, but now they were all probably frightened because of what happened during "Il muto" and "Dan Juan." During those two they got haunted by the Opera Ghost, she was surprised that they even came back after what happened during Il muto. Now the Opera Populaire was in ruins because the phantom made the chandelier crash to the ground making the place catch on fire.

Soon enough she came to pass the Opera Populaire, she stopped to look at it. So many memories came to her, Mme. Giry first taking her to the Opera house, Her dancing with Meg, The Phantom secretly teaching her how to sing, Corlotta bailing letting her sing, The phantom's hauntings, meeting the phantom, Raoul, and the last time she saw her Angel of Music, in his lair.

"Come on get in there." She heard behind her, she turned around and saw a man, tied up and being pushed into a cage. She tried to get a better look by walking to the other side of the street. It didn't help the man's head was down and he was all huddled together. Finally he turned his head, and one the right side of his face was all beat up and weird looking. She gasped. The Phantom!

She looked at him, and saw that he didn't look any different from the day in his lair. His hair was all messed up and his face was all red, probably from crying. He seemed to be in the same clothes that he was in that day. She was at a loss for words she wanted to cry out to him, tell him she was there but words were just not coming out. Finally she found her voice and started to sing. "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name."

The Phantom sat inside the cage knowing one day they would catch him, and he didn't care. He couldn't live on with out Christine. And suddenly he heard her voice, he heard her singing their duet. He thought it was all in his head, since he always heard Christine in his head. Then he looked up and looked out of the cage. "And do I dream again? For now I find! The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind." It was her! It was Christine! "christine." He whispered. "Christine." This time he said it a little louder. She seemed to smile at him. He just stared at her, silence consuming him, happiness filling him for seeing his love again. He sang silently, not able to project his voice. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you, grows stronger yet, and though you turn your head, to glance behind. The phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind."

"Shut up back there!" The driver said from the front. The phantom ignored him, to joyful to finally see his love again. Then a thought came to him, what if she's jut out getting things to brig back to Raoul. That made his happiness disappear. He looked at Christine who was just standing there watching him. He put his head down, his heart breaking once again.

Christine saw his smile fade and his head go back down. He was probably thinking that she was still with Raoul. She wanted to move, she wanted to run after him, but her legs wouldn't move. The carriage turned the corner, and suddenly she felt the power in her legs start up again. She started walking, following the carriage, so she could save The phantom, her love.

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this last chapter, I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. Although I wish I could own the phantom!

Chap.2

The Phantom was taken to a court house, also an execution house. They brought him in and he heard people gasp as he walked down the Aisle. He looked up giving them, not a glare, but a pure look of sadness. He let them drag him onto a wooden board, They slipped a rope around his neck. 'I'm getting killed the way I killed other people. Oh the irony.' He thought.

"order, order!" the judge said as he hit the desk. "we have gathered here today for the case of the Phantom of the Opera." ( I have NO idea WHATSOEVER how a court house works, so im gonna try. Don't yell at me!) " We have some witnesses here, Monsier Firmen." Firmen stood. "thank you you're honor." He turned to face the jury. "From the time I became the new owner of the Opera Populaire, along with Monsier Andre, we have been haunted by the Opera ghost which we didn't think was real until we saw him during out play "il Muto." He looked at the Phantom then back at the Jury. "He killed, Joseph Buquet. In fact he hanged him right in the middle of an Opera! Then he killed ubaldo piangi, behind stage! He made the Chandelier fall down to the ground, making the Opera Populaire catch on fire!" Suddenly Mme Giry Stood up. "did you ever think there was reason he did all of this?" The phantom looked up and smiled a little at his friend standing up for him. "Did you ever wonder how he felt, about having to hide all the time just because of his face." At this time the whole court house was staring at her. "Please Mme. Giry sit down." The judge instructed. She nodded and obliged. "Anyway. I think this _thing_ doesn't even deserve a fair trial." He said pointing to the Phantom. "everyone needs a fair trial monsier." Firmin huphed and sat down. "alright any more speakers?" Everyone was quiet. "Does anyone have a reason why this man should not be hanged?" The phantom looked toward Mme. Giry, who caught his gaze then looked down. Suddenly the big double doors swung open. "I do." Christine walked in. The phantom turned his gaze from Mme. Giry to the new speaker walking in. "Christine." He whispered. A small smile spread across his face. "I have a reason this man should not be killed."

"proceed Miss. Daae, please." The judge said. She nodded and continued. "did anyone ever think of why he killed people? Why he hid all the time became this evil monster. You see gentleman, the Phantom of the Opera is just like any other man, except he has a distortion on his face. People never treated him normal, they took one look at his face and ran in horror or they laughed at him. That's what corrupted him to be so evil and murderous. He never wanted anything but to be loved by other people. To be treated normally and I feel that if you give him another chance, He will never be like that again. He will never kill." The court house was silent for a few moments until the judge spoke. "and how do know this?" "if you let him go, gentleman, I can guruantee you that he will not kill a single soul." The jury nodded and whispered among them selves they finally turned to her. "anymore reason why, you think this man should not be executed?" One man from the Jury asked. She nodded. "you see He is My angel of Music…" She looked at the phantom who looked like he was on the verge of tears. "and I love him." She said. The jury talked among them selves once more. One man got up and walked over to the judge and whispered something in his ear. The judge nodded. "Monsier Joques just told me the results of the Jury,. I hearby announce the Phantom of The Opera…" There was a dramatic pause as everyone held their breath. The man that was holding the rope around the phantom already knew the answer so he loosed the rope around the Phantom's neck. "Not guilty!"

The guared fully took the rope off the Phantom's neck. The phantom looked at him as if asking, 'can I go? Is it true?; the guard nodded. The phantom looked to Christine who was smiling at him. He walked slowly toward her, then she ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her tight. "Christine." He whispered into her hair. "Oh Christine I love you."

Over in her seat Mme. Giry smiled. She got up and walked away with the crowd. They finally parted when everyone left. "i saw you before and the way you were just standing there looking at me, not moving I thought that…" She shushed him by putting her finger to his lips. "I know what you thought." She lowered her hand. "so... you're not with Raoul?" Christine shook her head. "but you seemed so happy, with him when you left my lair." He said. "well I was happy, I was in love too, but after awhile I saw you in my head again, I thought you were haunting me again, Then soon enough I realized that you weren't haunting me, it was my love for you that was. So just a few days ago, I told him that it wasn't working out, he said it was alright but I could see sadness in his eyes." He nodded. "So…you really do love me?" He asked. "Of course my darling Angel of Music." He smiled and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3

After they separated the phantom smiled at Christine and wrapped her in a hug. Again. "I still can't believe you came after what I did to you. Captured you against your will, almost killed your fiancée, I am a monster…" Christine stopped him. "no, no, no…look forget all about what happened that was awhile back…" "3 months." He corrected. "yes 3 months back and there is no need to recall that gruesome incident." He sighed. "I guess you are right." Christine nodded. "come on, let's get out of here." She said, she started to walk out but The phantom grabbed her hand. "oh and Christine, my name is Erik feel free to call me that anytime you like." She smiled and nodded.

They walked out of the court house, the spring breeze hitting their faces. They started walking down the streets of Paris, Erik pushing Christine against him, the right side of him, to hide his face from the pedestrians around. Christine got the hint and gladly helped him. "you are still afraid." She whispered to him. He looked at her and huphed. "I am not afraid." He persisted. "Erik.." Erik smiled at the sound of Christine saying his name. "You can admit your true feelings to me." He huphed and looked straight forward again, he got bothered by the silence the followed so he finally spoke. "Fine. I am a bit afraid. I don't want anybody to see me, The world is not ready for me yet. Im still a bit uncomfortable with out my mask on around you." "Your face holds no horror for me." He put his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "thank you, Christine." "you're welcome."

They spent a half an hour walking around Paris, Christine was getting tired so they stopped at a nearby park and sat down on the bench. "Erik. Do you have a place to live?" Christine asked him. "Not really, I've been living in an abandoned cabin I found in the woods but when the police found me and took me away I think they burned it down or something. How about you?" He replied. She shook her head. "I was living with Raoul, in a little cottage. But since I left I've had no place to stay." Erik was silent, hearing Christine say _his_ name made all that feeling of jealousy come back. He felt his eyes start to water but quickly wiped them away. He turned away from her, not wanting to let her see him angry again. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Erik?" She asked in concern. He took a few deep breaths then finally turned back to her. "I'm alright." He said. She still had a look of concern on her face. "was it because I said I was living with Raoul." He closed his eyes tightly and made his hand into a fist. (don't worry he's not going to punch out nobody , he's just squeazing his hand together to relieve him self.) "what happened? You looked happy with him when you left my Lair with him." He finally said. She sighed. "well I was happy, I finally got with my love and we were engaged to be married soon. Then after a few weeks I started seeing you in my head again. I thought It was happening again I thought you were haunting me again. II got scared, but never told Raoul because I soon realized that you weren't tormenting me it was my love for you that was. After a while I couldn't take it any longer and told Raoul that it wasn't working out, he seemed to understand but a look of pure sadness in his eyes. But he let me go then soon enough I saw you in a cage and freed you and here we are." She explained. "so…your love for me…was stronger than your love for him?" He said, joy could be heard in his voice. She nodded. "I wish you realized that sooner, like in my lair!" He said half serious. She laughed. "sorry. I was frustrated with you, my child hood love and fiancée was tied to a gate almost to be hanged by my Angel of music who captured me and was a crazy pshycho path at that point." "Well im sorry for being jealous." Christine laughed again and rested her head on his shoulder. "I was jealous, that's what made me capture you and almost kill Raoul. I hated him for taking my love away from me. I love you so much Christine I didn't want anyone taking you away from me." After a few minutes of Christine not answering him he looked down at her, and she was sleeping. He smiled and very carefully got up and picking Christine up into his arms. He walked to the road and pulled over a carriage. He placed her in it, careful not to disturb her. He went to the driver. "to the Opera Populaire please." The driver turned his head to look at Erik. "That'd be 10 franks." Erik dug into his pocket and pulled out 10 coins and gave them to the driver. "thank you." The driver replied. Erik nodded and went into the carriage with Christine.

Soon the carriage arrived at the Opera Populaire. Erik opened the door and got out and very slowly and carefully got Christine out into his arms. "thank you monsier." Erik thanked him. The driver nodded and pulled away. Erik sighed as he looked at the mess he created, the mess he made out of his home. He opened the door and climbed over all the debris and burned pieced of wood and stuff. He finally reached the hallway to his lair. He walked down the hallway and got to the lake. He placed Christine in it and started to row. Christine stirred, Erik looked back at her but her eyes didn't flutter open. 'a dream' he thought. He finally got to his lair. It still looked a bit the same besides all the burned furniture, and the smashed mirrors. His bed was allright though, He placed Christine down on it just as he did the night he first took her to his lair and she passed out by seeing herself in a wedding dress. He kissed her fore head. "Goodnight my love. I will see you in the morning." He closed the curtain and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

POTOlvr24: thanks. I thought the beginning of that chapter sucked, but I guess you thought otherwise. I am updating pretty early! I just had an idea so I had to start with it. And you better update your story, how dare you leave me hanging! Lol j/k

I still don't own any part of the phantom of the Opera. Curses.

Chap.4

Erik looked around his Lair. It was a mess but not as messy as the main part of the Opera Populaire. Where the chandelier fell.

His precious organ was wrecked, far beyond repair. He walked over to it and ran his fingers over it remembering the time he was playing it and Christine was sleeping in his bed.

_Flashback_

Erik was sitting at his piano bench, playing just a little tune, nothing special. He heard vaguely in the back round. 'There were candles all around and on the lake there was boat, and in the boat there was a man." Erik stopped playing, realizing Christine's presence. He didn't turn to look at her. He went back to playing softly. Then he heard her singing again. 'Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face is the mask." He stopped playing once again and enjoyed the feeling of Christine's touch on his face. He felt her going over to the right side of his face, and then he felt the Mask leave his face. He jumped up his hand coming up to hide his face. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon." He stopped in front of a mirror and uncovered his face. "Is this what you wanted to see?" He covered his face again and turned on her. "Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper now you can not ever be free." He started to calm down a bit. "Damn you. Curse you. Stranger than you dream it can you even dare to look or bear to think of me, this loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly, yearns for heaven secretly, secretly." He lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "But Christine." Then he raised it again. "Fear can turn to love you'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster…this repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty secretly, secretly. Oh Christine." He saw out of the crack in between his fingers, her holding out the mask to him. He slowly took it from her and placed it on his face, while standing up. He exhaled. "Come we must return those who fools who run my theatre will be missing you." He said very calmly.

_End flashback_

'Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You yelled at her, and were a crazy man, no monster. No wonder she was afraid of you.' He thought. He left his Organ and went over to his manikin of Christine. (Obsess much?) It was practically all burned off. But now he had the real Christine, he didn't need this big doll anymore. He decided to walk around see what was still useful. He passed his smashed mirrors. Which brought back very painful memories? He stopped when he stepped on something. He moved his foot away and bent down. He picked it up and smiled slightly. The veil. It was completely unharmed, it had a few glass pieces on it, but he could just pick them off. He sighed, and kept it in his hand and kept exploring. His desk was burnt down, and so were all his paper and his pen and ink and his stamp. His famous stamp the red skull. The Opera ghost's signature. But he was not the Opera Ghost anymore, he was just Erik now. The Phantom of the Opera is long gone and he is never coming back.

Christine awoke and looked around. She was in an unfamiliar place although strangely enough it was familiar. She realized she was on a bed; it had red sheets and red pillows. It was shaped in a round shape and there was a head of a swan at the foot. There was a black curtain all around it. It was starting to come back to her. She pulled up the curtain and slowly the place came into view. There was lake, with a boat. There was a burnt down Organ the whole place was a mess. She saw the backside of a person, a man. He was just standing there, looking at something. He had something in his hand. He appeared to have light brown, almost blonde, hair. And it was messy. She continued to look around and stopped when her eyes fixed on something. It was a giant doll of her. And it was badly burnt. She finally realized where she was. She was in Erik's lair. She smiled softly and started to sing, "'Angel of music Guide and Guardian Grant to me your Glory. Angel of music hide no longer secret and strange Angel.'"

Erik turned whipped his head when he heard that. He saw Christine standing there smiling. He smiled too and walked over to her. "Did you have a nice rest, my love?" He asked. "Oh yes, lovely. I was quite confused by waking up here. I thought you said you had no place to live." She said. "well…I didn't think anything was left I haven't been here since you left and when you fell asleep, I had no idea where to take you." He explained. She sighed. "this place brings back so many memories." "Painful memories, that are not in need of repeating." Christine nodded in agreement. "you had to sing that song didn't you?" he asked her after a moment if silence. She gave him a weird look. "what song?" She asked. "Angel of Music. You had to sing that bring back all the memories of my blasted past as the Phantom of the Opera." She raised her eye brows and shrugged. "well, you are still My Angel of Music." She said. He nodded. "yes..i suppose I am. Now onto further matters, are you hungry my dear. It is quite close to supper time." She nodded vigoursly. "oh yes, I haven't eaten in a while." He held out his hand and she took it just like she did when he was leading her down the hallway to his lair for the first time. Except this time, His hair was a mess, he didn't have all that black leather on. (and speaking of that. Yesterday my friend asked me, what is up with him and black leather! And I replied. Well all villenyish people wear black leather. LOL) including his gloves and he wasn't wearing his mask. (very important detail!) The mask that made him the Phantom of the Opera. That white mask that when people saw him made them say, "it's him! The Phantom of the Opera!" or scream and run in fear. (:-D)

He led her over to the boat and told her to wait in it for him. "where are you going?" He smiled slightly at her. "im just going to get something my dear." And he walked up the stairs and started looking for his mask. He went over to the table that he left it on, right near the monkey music box. "damnit." He said as he realized it was not there. "what is it Erik?" She called from the boat. "nothing, nothing at all." He quieted his voice down to a whisper. "Where is that damn mask." He sighed. And went over to a box, it was apparently all filled with masks. He took out one similair to the one he wore during Don Juan. He put it on and started back towards Christine.

When Christine saw what he was looking for she sighed. "Erik there is no need to wear a mask." Erik came over to the boat and got in behind her. "ah but there is my dear. We are going out into public. I am not ready to show my face to the world, for they are not ready to see it." "oh yes and im sure a man in a mask, when there is not a masquerade anwhere, is not suspicious." Erik was silent and started to take off. He finally said, "well it's better than seeing my hideous self." Christine sighed. "you are not hideous. Your haunted face shows no horror for me…" He finished for her, "yes it is in my soul that the true distortion lies…I've got that concept." Christine leaned her back up against his legs and looked up at him. "I was mad at you then. I am not now. Your soul is troubled, yes, but it can be healed…" once again he cut her off. "by you and only you Christine." He looked down at her and smiled. "exactly."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. Simple as that.

Chap.5

Erik was once again careful going over the debris and stuff, but this time he didn't have Christine in his arms. Now she was behind him, letting him lead her by the hand. "This place _was _so beautiful." Christine said looking around. Erik turned his head to look at her and gave her a glare. She returned a "sorry." Look. He nodded and turned back. "It looks so different." Christine continued. Erik sighed. "My dear, are you trying to make me feel like this is my entire fault!" Erik asked her. "No, Im just thinking aloud." She explained. "Well think not aloud, I know what I did was wrong, no need to remind me of that horrible chandelier accident." Erik said as he kept walking. "I am truly sorry Erik." He turned his head and smiled at her. "I know, Christine, I know." They finally got to the Opera Populaire Entrance. Or what was left of it anyway. Erik gently sighed and tightened his grip on Christine's hand signaling that he was nervous about going out into the open. She gave his hand a comforting squeeze telling him that it was all right. He nodded slightly and led Christine along.

"Where are we going Erik?" Christine asked. They were walking along the streets of Paris hand in hand. Erik looked around, and saw people staring at him. He just wanted to shout at them, tell them to leave him and Christine alone. That was the old him, the Phantom of The Opera, Now he was just plain Erik. Erik DeLuca. (A/n. I don't know! I couldn't think of a last name for him and then when I was riding in the car I saw a sign that said Deluca's park or something so that's what I'm going with. So leave me alone!) He glared at the bystanders who were staring at him. They didn't seem to see, for if they did they would surely turn away. "Erik?" He heard his name being called. He turned to Christine and saw that she had an annoyed/confused look on her face. "Im sorry, were you saying something, my love." Christine huphed "yes, as a matter of fact. I was asking you were we are going." "oh, well we are going to a small little restaurant." Christine rubbed his hand gently with her thumb. "that's very brave of you." He Gave her a 'ha ha very funny' look. She returned a sly smile. "I have nothing to fear, if you are with me." He turned his head and looked down at her. "for I know you will stand up for me, just like earlier today in court and you will stop me from attacking whomever gets me angry. Because you know, I still do have some of the Phantom still in me, somewhere." She felt him tense up and turned her eyes to behind him. People were staring at him and he sensed it, living down in a basement for most of your life could raise your senses a bit. But just a bit. She smiled gently at them and told them with her eyes to please stop staring. They didn't get it. "come on, let's get out of here. I can feel you are uncomfortable." He leaned closer to her and she felt his warm breath against her ear. "Thank you, my dear." His voice was so quiet and love filled, it just sent shivers up and down her body. Erik sensed this and grinned to himself.

They finally got to the Restaurant. They still got looks from people, but they just ignored. Well Christine did, Erik had to try hard to keep himself from pouncing at the pedestrians and telling them to leave them alone and stop staring. Christine also helped him to not attack the bystanders, by quietly whispering things. The restaurant was entitled, La Bastille .They looked at each other, nodded and Erik opened the door. They walked in, and only a few people turned their heads to see who came in, and soon they returned to their business. Erik was impressed, he expected everybody to turn and gawk and stare and some people even to say "It's the Phantom of the Opera!"

A waiter came up to them. "Bonjour. Monsieur, Madame," Christine felt herself blush. This man thought that she was married to Erik. Well actually to tell the truth she kind of did want to marry him. They let it slide. This time. "follow me please." The waiter said, They followed him to a table, it was a little table. It had a nice Red colored table cloth and red leather seats. (the Phantom…oh excuse me Erik, likes Red. What can I tell ya!) And would you believe what was sitting on the corner of the table. A vase of Red Roses. Christine thought that Erik had this planned and told the restaurant to prepare it, but then she saw the shocked look on his face. Well in his eyes because the mask was covering nearly half his face. Erik decided to be a gentleman and pulled out Christine's chair. Christine gave him a surprised look. He raised his eye brows and shrugged, he motioned for Christine to sit down. She did then he took his seat across from her. "Great now that you are all settled in, Your Waiter will be with you shortly." He paused, looked at Erik, slightly raised his eye-brow and left. Then some man on the table behind the wall they were against peered over the wall, and said to Erik. "Monsieur, Where is the Masquarde." Erik's eyes flamed and shifted in his seat. Christine placed her hand on top of his which calmed him down. The man sat back down and they could hear him laughing. "I fear that is not the only insult I will get this evening." Erik said, annoyed by what just happened. "why don't you just take off that silly mask, show the world that the Phantom of The Opera is not afraid to be seen." Erik's eyes widened, 'she said that a little too loud.' He thought. "Christine." He said in a harsh whisper. "I am not the Phantom of the Opera anymore. I am Erik now, alright." He looked around to see if anyone heard that, no one seemed to be frantic or scared. He relaxed. "What was that about the Phantom of The Opera." It was the man again. "my wife there during Don Juan. She said that she saw the Phantom Of the Opera. With out his mask on! She said that the star, her name doesn't come to me right now, took it off right in front of everybody!" Erik gave Christine a petrified look and Christine returned it. "Um, good monsieur I was just saying that I saw the Phantom too." Now the man seemed interested. "Oh really! Well maybe you and my wife could talk about it. She said it was a very scary sight." Erik gave Christine an I-told-you-so look. "did you think it was, Madame?" There it was again, Madame. "oh, no. I've seen things much scarier than that."

Erik smiled, she was standing up for him again. "Well, my wife is in the restrooms. I will tell her that you saw him too! I can't believe it, I've heard so many stories of the Phantom OF the Opera. The Opera Ghost! And I always wanted to see him, Oh God I wish I could see him." He's right in front of you monsieur. "don't you, monsieur?" He was talking to Erik now. "Well I've seen him before. Yeah you could definatly say I've seen him." The man sighed. "Consider your selves lucky! Although it would be pretty creepy to see the phantom of the Opera. I sure feel bad for Miss Christine Daae, that was it! Miss Daae! She was the one who revealed his true self." This amused Erik to some great extent. That this man, could not see-even if he wasn't there-that the Phantom was sitting right in near him and Christine Daae was also sitting right near him. He couldn't keep it inside him anymore. He started to laugh. Christine and the man stared at him. Christine was shocked, that was the firs time she heard him laugh. "Monsieur what, may I ask, is so funny!" Erik continued to laugh, which got people to stare at him. "Monsieur, monsieur, monsieur! Goodness gracious monsieur!" Erik said after he calmed down. "Are you blind!" He asked getting more serious. "no, my eyesight is pretty good." Erik stood up. "then why couldn't you see who we are!" he started to raise his voice. "Erik." Christine whispered. "why couldn't you see that this…" he pointed to Christine. "…is.. Suddenly they heard a gasp. "It's Christine Daae!" A woman was standing there with her hand over her mouth, Erik turned and she gasped again. "it's the Phantom!" She shrieked. "How did I know this was going to happen." Erik said, he grabbed christine's hand and screamed. "RUN!" Erik pulled her up with such force that the chair knocked over. All the people were staring at them but no one appeared to be frantic or screaming. They just seemed to stare at him and so did Christine. "Erik! What are you doing!" Christine asked. "They know who we are!" Erik exclaimed. "no the don't!" Erik stopped. "what?" He asked confused. "they don't know who we are." Erik looked over to the man who was looking at him confused and he didn't see any woman around. "But I heard…I heard a woman say…" Christine shook her head and placed her hand on his face, well on his mask. "darling it must have been in your head." Erik looked at her then again at the man, who was looking at him like he was crazy. "umm…Sorry for the disturbance." Erik went back over to table followed by Christine. As soon as he sat down, his head hit the table with a bang. "Erik!" Christine screamed. He turned his head to one side. "What?" He asked harshly. "I just made a big imbecile out of myself! What do you want with me now?" He asked sternly picking his head up. "Nothing I thought you fainted that's all." Erik huphed. "Oh is that all. You know at least if I fainted I wouldn't have to g through embarrassment! You know what! This is what caused me to..." Christine knew what he was about to say so she covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't…say it." Erik's eyes flamed once again. (There goes his temper) He ripped Christine's hand off his mouth. "Embarrassment that is what caused me, to make the chandelier fall! That is what caused me to take you down to my lair! That's right ladies and Gentlemen I am the Phantom of The Opera!" ( and this time, it wasn't in his head!)

Review! Please and thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

POTOlvr: thanx for the review! I am glad you love it, I loved that chapter too. I made Erik lose his temper and go mentally insane for a minute. He he!

Disclaimer: I still don't own the phantom of the opera.

Chap.6

"That's right ladies and gentlemen, I am the Phantom of the Opera!" Christine mentally slapped herself. A round of gasps filled the room. "Erik…" she started to whisper. He whirled on her. "No…Christine. I am not Erik. I am the Phantom." Erik couldn't control himself he was once again letting his emotions run wild and take control over his conscience, while deep inside he remembered what he said. The Phantom is gone and he's never coming back. Well the phantom is back and Christine is once again frightened, more shocked and confused, than frightened. "No! you are not!" Christine said standing up, anger welling up inside of her. Erik/The Phantom just glared at her. "You are not the Phantom of the opera. You are Erik, my love!" She started out raging but ended up calm and quiet, fear that she has lost her Angel of music. "You dare to tell me who I am! And…" he turned to the people in the Restaurant who were once again staring, not moving. "Why aren't you running and screaming?" They continued to stare at him for a few moments, then the whole place burst into laughter. This got Erik/The Phantom very confused, which added another emotion to the emotion attack on his conscience. "Why in God's name are you all laughing?" Erik/The Phantom asked in rage. "Monsieur!" The man that was talking to them earlier was now, roaring with laughter and trying to talk at the same time. "Monsieur you expect us to believe that you are the Phantom of The Opera. We all know that he lives in the cellar of the Opera Populaire and wouldn't dare to come out, or go to a restaurant for that matter." The Phantom marched over there, his eyes consumed in flames. He picked up the man by his collar and held him close to his face. "Monsieur, You are lucky that I do not have my lasso with me…" Christine was in horror and when she saw her love threatening this innocent man, she got up and walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. suddenly he seemed to relax. His muscles relaxed and he stopped shaking with anger. He placed the man down gently, the man was still not convinced that he was the Phantom but he was frightened.

Christine still kept her hand on his shoulder, she was amazed on how he stopped when she touched him. He felt him start to shake again, not with anger but with fear. He suddenly dropped to his knees and placed his face in his hands. Christine bent down and wrapped her arms around him the best she could. He was still shaking. "shhh…my love it's alright."

Erik looked up at her in shock. She still loved him after what just happened. He became that beast again, the one he promised to himself he would never let return. "no…Christine it's not." Tears started to form in his eyes. "I let my emotions get the best of me again. I turned back into the beast I once was, The beast which everyone was afraid of. And don't try to tell me that you were not, I saw fear in your eyes when you looked at me." Christine put her head down. She didn't know what to say. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was become that monster, that loathsome gargoyle, once again. And just before I did." Now tears were running gently down his face, he didn't want to cry in public, but yet here the tears were coming.

All the people were staring at them. The man was simply amazed by the acting skills of this guy. He sure did know a lot about what the phantom would be feeling. (and you may ask…where was the manager in all of this? Well it just so happens he was watching…but the thing is he saw Don Juan and recognized them both automatically.) He was afraid to go near them, go near him. Some one came up to him. "aren't you going to ask them to leave, monsieur?" He turned his head and looked at the man like he was crazy. "Are you crazy. Go up to them and ask the Phantom of the Opera to leave! Absolutely not." The man now looked at him like he was crazy. "you actually believe that this man is the Phantom of the Opera." The manager nodded. "I was there during Don Juan. That is Miss. Christine Daae and that is the Phantom, I recognize the mask he is wearing and his face and his voice. That sir, is the real Phantom of the Opera." The man's eyes widened and went over to his table, he whispered something to his family and they quickly fled the restaurant.

After a few minutes of letting the tears flow Erik wiped them from his face and slowly stood up. He looked around at all the people, he stopped at the man who didn't belive he was the phantom. "I am truly sorry monsieur." The man nodded but didn't say anything. Erik turned and stopped at the manager, when he saw the manger catch his gaze, he saw him jump and shake in fear. Well there is one believer. Erik started to walk over there, the manager was frantic. Erik held out his hand. "Monsieur…"he started. "Don't kill me! I wasn't one of the ones who screamed at the sight of you. Please." The man started to cower and if he was a dog, his tail would be between his legs. "monsieur." Erik repeated. "I wanted to apologize for all the trouble I just caused. Miss Daae and I will leave shortly. I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry and I need to know that you forgive us…me…at least a bit." The manager stared at him. "So….you're not going to hurt me?" He asked. "no, I am not. I am sorry that you had to see the temper of The Phantom. My deepest apologies sir," he turned to Christine. "Come Christine, we best be going." Christine stood up silently and walked over to him, she took his hand and she whispered to the manager. "Sorry once again monsieur." And then Erik led her out of the restaurant. And only a few minutes after they left, would you believe who walked in. The one and only, Vicomte de chagny. He saw the shocked looked on everybodys face, some people were laughing. "I feel as though, I missed something." Raoul said. "Oh. Raoul welcome." You see Raoul was a regular customer here. "Thank you monsieur." He thanked with a nod. "Oh vicomte, my dear boy. You did miss a lot!" A man said, he was also a regular customer. Raoul walked over to him. "ah monsieur Leroux," Raoul took a seat across from him. "Oh you should have seen it! Some crazy whacked out lunatic thought he was the Phantom of The Opera. Although it wasn't because his wife was calling him Erik." Now Raoul knew that it wasn't the Phantom. He didn't have a wife, and his name was not Erik! (man Raoul is stupid, well The Phantom never told anybody so….wait did I just support Raoul..shudder…)

"no monsieur he was the phantom." The manager said in a low, dazed whisper. "sir?" Raoul questioned. "The phantom was here." The manager said. Monsieur Leroux was laughing. But Raoul was wondering if the Phantom was really there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap.7

Erik was silent, while walking down the street. Even when Christine said his name, he didn't answer her. Not even a nod. Christine let him lead her, she was surprised when they bystanders were giving him looks, and he didn't do anything. Not even tense up. "Erik, are you sure you are alright?" Christine asked him. Again he did not answer.

They were walking for about 15 minutes when they came to a park. "Rest." He said to Christine, no emotion in his voice. Christine sat down and Erik started to walk away, and then stopped only a few feet away and just stood there. Christine watched him do nothing for five minutes. Then he turned around and walked toward her. "come. We must continue." He walked past her, not holding out his hand for her to hold. Not waiting for her to stand up. Christine knew something was terribly wrong with him and she wanted to know what.

"Erik please tell me what is wrong. It is odd that the Phantom of The Opera would go out, if those people not believing you, is the problem." They were on the road again, starting to head into woods. "Christine…" He stopped, and held out his hand behind him and motioned with his fingers for her to come. She did, and when she was close enough he pulled her into him, holding her so tight it was like someone was going to take her away any minute. "That's not it. What you said to me in there, "it will be alright my love." I was amazed that you still loved me, after what I did. And it made me think how grateful I was to have you. Then I thought. "What did I do to deserve this, to deserve love like this?" I did nothing. I don't deserve you Christine." He released her, and continued walking. Christine just stood there, a sad look on her face. "Erik." She said calmly. He stopped again. She slowly walked up to him. "That is no way to talk, Of course you deserve me. I chose you. I chose _you _over Raoul. What I felt for Raoul was I thought love. Then I considered my feelings for you and realized it was much more powerful. What I felt for Raoul was a Crush; it's you that I _love." _

"Christine." "Don't even say it. I love you and you love me." He nodded. "Good. Now no more talk of I don't deserve any of this...we must go…I am getting hungrier by the second. Where exactly are we going?" Now Erik seemed to loosen up. "To my old friend's house. We write to each other now and then. He was my friend when I was little, before I got…" Christine didn't know that he was in the circus. A stupid little attraction the "Devil's Child" His first Murder. "Before I moved down to the Opera Populaire" he covered up. "He was one of the only people who didn't mind my abhorrent face. But my Aunt Mattie didn't mind it either, she loved me for me. She loathed my mother for loathing me."

They came to a large cabin. Although not that large, to them anyway, to other people it might have looked like a mansion, but Erik and Christine lived in the Opera Populaire. "Stay here. He does not know anything about you. I only tell him how I am doing, never said once I was teaching a chorus girl and fell in love with her at the same time." Christine nodded. Erik walked up to the door, and knocked on it. He heard rustling inside, and then the door opened. A woman was standing there. "May I help you sir?" the woman asked. She was quite friendly. "Umm yes madam. Does Gaston De Rubio live here?" The woman nodded. "Gaston! Visitor." She called out. "Oh please come in." Erik shook his head, "no, I had rather stay outside." The woman shrugged. "Suit yourself." The woman walked away, she walked into a room and Erik heard her say, "Gaston! You have a visitor. Get your lazy butt up and go greet him!" The woman had a thick French accent; it reminded him of Madam Giry. Madame Giry, his good friend. He must admit that he missed her; He longed to see his friend once again. Now she started yelling in French, and a male voice entered the picture also in French. Finally a man with short black hair and a mustache and a goatee came out mumbling something to him. He saw Erik and stopped. "Sorry Sir, about that. What can I do for you?" Erik looked at him sideways. "Oh come, Gaston. You can't tell me you don't recognize me." Gaston scanned Erik and then shook his head. Then he remembered he had his mask on. "Oh yes, the mask that might be why." He removed his mask and Gaston gasped. "Erik?" He asked. Erik nodded. Gaston smiled, "Oh my God! I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" Erik nodded. "Wonderful, for the last few days at least." Gaston was terribly confused by what he said. "Gaston, my old friend, I would like you to meet somebody." Erik walked away and disappeared behind the trees. He came back and Gaston saw he was leading somebody. A woman! He was leading a woman. They came to the door and Erik saw Gaston's eyes wide. "Gaston, this is Christine. My faithful love and companion." Christine curtsied. "It's a pleasure Monsieur." She said. "Erik, you never told me anything about her." Gaston complained to him. "Yes. And I am sorry. I thought it was not necessary. But now, We've had a long journey and Christine is hungry. Do you have any food that we might be able to eat?"

Gaston nodded and invited to come in. They did, "Please, Erik…Christine? Was it?" Christine nodded. "Please make your self in that room over there." He pointed to a room. "I will make you something to eat." Erik and Christine walked into the room. They saw a couch and a few chairs. Erik headed toward the couch, then stopped. "I am hesitant about taking a seat here." Erik said to Christine. "Well he did say make ourselves comfortable." Christine walked past Erik and sat down on the couch, doing exactly what Gaston told her told her to do. Erik sighed and Walked over and sat down next to Christine. Christine placed a hand on her stomach. "Oh Lord, I am so hungry." Erik took the hand that was on her stomach and held it in his. "Gaston should be here soon." Christine nodded. "Could you ask him if we could spend the night. I am feeling rather sleepy." He let go of her hand and put it around her and started to caress the side of her cheek with his finger. "I will ask him, and if he says no. I shall ask for a horse to borrow so you don't have to walk." Christine rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. "I love you Erik." She whispered. "How I love to hear you say that. I love you too Christine."

Just then Gaston walked in. "Im sorry to intrude on your little moment but the food is served." He held a tray. It held a plate of toast and a jar of jam. Gaston saw Erik staring at it. "sorry, it's all I had." Then he raised his voice. "Mary Anne forgot to go shopping!" He called into the other room. "I don't care. I am too hungry to care." Gaston brought over the Tray and placed it on Christine's lap. And Christine started to it. "Excuse me mademoiselle, if you don't mine me asking. Are you Christine Daae?" Christine looked up at him, nodded, then back to eating. "Oh Mademoiselle, I saw you in "Hannibal" and thought you were exquisite, When you are finished with your little meal. If it is not to much trouble, may I have your autograph?" Gaston said holding up and pen and pad. Christine looked up, swallowed and started to laugh. "Monsieur, I must admit that I never had anybody ask for my autograph before. Of course I will." She held out her hand and motioned for him to give her the pen and pad. He did. She neatly signed To Gaston De Rubio, Dear friend and fan, Christine Daae. She put the pen down and handed the pad and pen pack to him. "Thank you. Miss Daae." Erik was amused by all of this. That one of his best friends was His love's fan. "Well…Christine you're famous!" Erik said. "Nonsense I have one fan." Christine like it was no big deal. "Two...Three." "Three" was sadder. "Who?" Christine wondered. "Me and…" He didn't want to say his name. That name brought anger, fear, jealousy, sadness to his heart. "And the Vicomt De Changy." He said through clenched teeth. "Oh him! I've met him. He was at the market place the other day. He looked pretty down, I heard him saying that his love left him, and then he became angry and said probably for that monster." Erik glanced at Christine who's eyes were turned to the ground. "Christine?" Erik placed his hand on her shoulder. She gasped and picked up her head. "Im sorry." Erik pulled her into him and Gaston thought he was just hugging her for the sake of her hugging for her, but he wasn't. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you." He whispered into his ear. "I would never leave you." She whispered back. "good. I love you with all my heart and soul, Christine and my life would be nothing without you." She started to rub his back slowly and started to sing softly in his ear. "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known. God give me courage to show you, you are nor alone." Erik released her and stared at her wide eyed, remembering that's what she said to him that night, that night she left with Raoul. He leapt to his feet and walked over to a corner. He placed his palm on his forehead and his breaths became labored. "Erik?" Christine asked gently. He slammed his fist down on a desk that was nearby. "Damnit Christine!" He turned around, full of rage. "I cursed myself that night! Wanting to die right then and there. Watching you walk away with your "Love", taking all my hopes and dreams with you. I loved you with all my heart Christine and still you ran!" He closed his eyes for a moment, supposedly trying to stop the tears that were visible in his eyes. "After all I did, trained your voice. I made you what you are today! I curse all the days I tortured your soul. I curse all the time I killed Joseph Buquet and Ubaldo Piangi. I curse cutting down the chandelier. You know what Christine I just curse my life!." Christine stood up and started walking over to him. "my poor pathetic, Horrible…" He got cut off by Christine's lips on his.

She kissed him just like she did that final night at his lair, telling him that she loved him. Christine pulled back and watched as he opened his eyes slowly, she gazed into them lovingly. She saw all anger gone and now all the sadness of the world was back. "Erik. Im sorry for causing you so much trouble. Please forgive me." He raised his hand and cupped her cheek with it. "Of course I will darling. I will always forgive you. Always." They embraced in another hug.

"Im sorry to ruin this moment again, but I am awfully confused at this point. Will someone please explain." They released and Erik smiled. "Sit down, Gaston. It's a long story." They all sat down and Christine and Erik took turns telling the Story of the Phantom of The Opera.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

After the story was finished, Erik, Christine and Gaston were sitting a odd circle. Gaston had shock and fear written all over his face. "You….You're the Phantom of The Opera." Gaston looked at Erik. Erik looked down, and then looked back up at him. "Was. I am not anymore." Gaston still looked afraid and he jumped back when Erik stood up. "Gaston, I am not going to harm you!" Erik explained. "How can I trust you?" He said holding his knees to his chest in the little chair he was sitting in. "The woman who was the victim in that horrible tragedy trusts me and loves me. You should be able to too." Gaston looked to Christine who nodded. "He really changed Monsieur. He is not the Phantom that is feared anymore." She said. Gaston slowly stood up. "So you're not going to kill me with your lasso." Erik laughed and shook his head. "No. I am not, the days of the Phantom of the Opera are over and so are his killings…" He sighed and lowered his voice to a whisper. "…hopefully." He said it so low that neither Christine nor Gaston heard it. He looked out the window, and sighed again. "It'll be alright." Christine said reassuringly. Erik turned to face her and pulled her into him. "I hope so, Christine. I truly hope so."

"Erik…" She started but got cut off by a yawn. "Erik…"she started again. "Shhh..." Erik turned to Gaston. "Do you have an extra bedroom? One will be fine. I will sleep on the couch if necessary." Gaston nodded and motioned for them to come with him. Erik lifted her up into his arms, "You need rest my darling. No walking shall be necessary as long as I am around." Christine got comfortable in his arms and closed her eyes, resting the side of her face against his chest.

"There you go Erik." Erik nodded a Thank you and brought Christine onto the bed; He placed her down and pulled the blankets over her. He stood up and Christine felt the warmth leave her presence. She moaned sleepily and held out her hand. She soon felt Erik gently take it into his, "don't leave." Christine turned her head and opened her eyes. "Christine…"

"Please…don't leave." Erik sighed. Christine smiled and moved over, so Erik could fit on the bed next to her. It was a queen sized bed, so it was big enough for the both of them. He was just nervous, about sleeping next to her. "Rest. Feel free to sleep here. I do not mind." Christine whispered. Christine cuddled up next to him, getting comfortable and closing her eyes slowly drifting off. Erik felt very uncomfortable to her, in a bed at least. He would've loved of she cuddle against him sitting on a couch or in a hug, or even in his arms. But on a bed! He knew nothing would happen; it was far too early for that. They weren't even married yet. Although Erik did have very positive thoughts about it. And little did he know, so did Christine. They both longed to be each others mate, yet they didn't know that each other thought that way. Erik finally relaxed into and fell asleep, happy and in love. (That sounded weird. I am soo sorry to talk about this but…it sounded like those were his final words. Like final, final. Like and he finally died, Happy and in love. OMG! Aww so sad... why! Why did I mention that?)

The Next morning.

Erik's eyes fluttered open, and his senses kicked into around him, He heard birds chirping outside, the wind blowing gently through the trees, The annoying buzz of the tea kettle downstairs and finally the sound of light breathing coming from below him. He gazed down at his lover and smiled as he rubbed his finger slowly down the side of her face; she laughed a little and made a hand movement as to push away something. "No father, stop." She started to laugh again. She was dreaming of her father, He sighed and suddenly felt a pain tugging at his heart. "You're lucky you had a father who loved you." Christine who was slowly awakening heard him say that. "Erik…" she said compassionately into his chest. "Christine! I had no idea you had awoken." Christine sat up and gazed down at her Angel. "Im sorry. Im sorry you were never treated the proper way, because of the little flaw on your face." She reached over and touched the right side of his face, which was now unmasked. He must have unmasked it last night. He let her, because it made him happy, joyful to know that someone can look, can touch his face without cringing, or hesitating. And that person was his one true love, the one he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with.

Erik closed his eyes, relaxing into, feeling the moment. Just then he felt something warm and wet against his cheek, the right cheek. He opened his eyes and there was Christine, planting little butterfly kisses on his cheek. He smiled and tears welled up in his eyes. He was so overwhelmed with Joy that he could not contain it anymore. He pushed Christine back, which left a confused look on Christine's face. Then she saw the tears in his eyes, but his eyes were not filled with sadness, for once they were filled with all the Joy and the love in the world. "Christine. You are the best thing, that ever happened to me and I don't know what I would do with out you." He pulled Christine to him and she held him just as tight, well not really as tight as she could possibly. She didn't want to let him go, never wanted to know, never wanted to think about a day when they would be parted. She longed to be one with him, to hold him and to finally be called Madame Christine….whatever his last name was. (A/n- I know it, well no duh I know it but Christine doesn't so…that's why I wrote it.)

Erik held her tight, never wanting to let go, fear of someone taking her away, taking her away from him. Her true soul mate. His true soul mate. He knew it was destined, he knew It was destined when she came back for him. And no Man on this Earth can stop that, not even that De Changy. His soul grew angry at the sound of his name, but soon calmed as he remembered Christine. He has waited so long and now they are finally here. He has loved her for so many years, and just waited in anticipation for the right time. He made his move when he thought it was the right time, her first performance. Her big Debut. But apparently it wasn't the right time, he should have done it sooner, but no use fretting upon the past now. He had Christine in his arms and nothing was going to change that.

Short Chappy. Sorry! Sorry! But it was a good ending, no? LOL. Ok so Review Please!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Do not own any part of the Phantom of the Opera.

Chap. 9

"I appreciate you letting us stay for the night. But Christine and I best be on our way." Erik told Gaston. "You are most welcome. It was a pleasure to see you again, after all theses years." Erik nodded in agreement. "Yes, very pleasurable." Just then the woman, that Gaston called Mary Anne, entered the room. "You are leaving, Monsieur, Madame." Christine bit her lip and looked down, to hide her face that was now turning a bright pink. Why must everyone call her Madame? Erik saw her and smiled a bit in amusement. He also thought it was a bit weird that everyone kept calling her Madame, Everyone at the Opera Populaire always called her, mademoiselle, or Miss Christine Daae of just Miss Daae. But lately everyone has been calling her Madame.

"Oh yes, we are. We just came by because Christine was getting tired and hungry." Christine nodded. "Oh…well then. Good bye." Maryanne said. "Have a good day, Maryanne and, take care of your self Gaston." Gaston smiled at Erik's words. "Erik. I am a grown man. I can take care of your self." Maryanne Scoffed. "Don't listen to him. He can't even make his own dinner." Maryanne said to Erik and Christine. "I can so! Good bye Erik." The door closed right in their faces, making Christine lose her balance for a brief moment.

Erik just remembered. Christine got tired from walking before, he was going to ask for a horse to borrow. "Oh Christine. Wait one moment my dear, I feel we will need a horse for our long journey back." He knocked on the door, the door opened. "Erik?" Gaston questioned. "Gaston. I forgot to ask you. Do you have a horse that we may borrow? We do have a long journey." Gaston nodded. "Yes, come with me." Gaston walked out the door and walked around the house to a small stable. He went over to the third stall. "Here she is. My baby. She is a good traveler and I would only let someone that I trust to take her." Gaston rubbed his hand on the horse's neck. "Her name is Mary Lou, and she has been faithful to me for a long time." He opened the gate and walked beside Mary Lou. He took a saddle off the hook and set it up on the horse. "Now, Mary Lou." He whispered into the horse's ear. "I am lending you out for a little while. But you'll soon be back here with me, he will not harm you." The horse seemed to nod its head, then look at Erik. "Pet her; she needs to learn your touch." Erik raised his eyebrows and held out his hand and gently petted its nose. Her eyes glistened. "She likes you." Gaston explained. Erik smirked. Gaston led her out. "Well hop on her." Erik got on her. "Thanks again." And then he gently kicked Mary Lou's sides to make her go. He met Christine at the front. "Hop on." Christine held out her hand and Erik helped pull her up behind him. "Hold on to me" he kicked the horse and it took off in a fast trot.

A while later they finally reached the Opera Populaire. Christine got off the horse and stared at Erik when she realized he was not getting off. "Go ahead in…I just have some business to attend to. I'll be back shortly." When Erik saw that Christine got in safely, he kicked the horse again sending it off running.

He slowly slowed down (if that makes sense) to a walk, and rode through town. He looked around looking for a hotel. When he came to one, he got off the horse and went to the door. He asked the inn keeper a question and she shook her head.

It was like this more a few more inns until this time. He knocked on the door, "may I help you monsieur." The innkeeper asked. "Yes…I am looking for a Madame Giry and her daughter Meg Giry." Erik said. "Oh. They just left, although they did give me their address." The innkeeper gave Erik a piece of paper. "There you go monsieur." Erik nodded. "Thank you." Erik got on the horse and headed off to the address.

He finally arrived in front of a small cottage. "Must be temporary." He said to himself. He tied up Mary Lou and walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened slowly and there stood Mme. Giry. "Erik?" she asked in surprise. "Hello Mme. Giry." Mme. Giry stared at him in surprise. "Oh…my, I must say it is a surprise to see you here. Please come in." Mme. Giry moved aside to let Erik pass. "Cozy little home you've got here." Erik said looking around. "Yes...very comforting. The Opera Populaire was home…but this is very splendid." Mme. Giry led Erik to a small room with a couch, a few chairs and a small little table. "Please sit." Erik took a seat on the couch. "How did you find this place?" Mme. Giry asked. "An innkeeper told me." Mme. Giry nodded. "Oh yes. We stayed there for a long while. We just found this cottage. It is very nice." Erik nodded, admiring it. "Indeed."

"Did you want something Erik?" Mme. Giry asked. "Oh yes." He folded his hands and placed them in his lap. "I need to ask a favor of you." He explained. "Of course anything." Mme. Giry would do anything for Erik, her life long friend; he cared for her family for so long. He took a deep breath then said. "I need your approval." Mme. Giry stared at Erik, as if trying to read his mind. She gazed into his eyes and they said it all. "Oh Erik." She placed her hand on His. "Of course I approve. I want Christine to be happy; I want you to be happy." Erik's eyes glistened and a smile spread across his face. He got up and so did Mme. Giry, he hugged her. "Oh thank you. I needed to ask you. Since both her parents are dead, and you were always her mother like figure, I felt I needed to come to you." Mme. Giry laughed. "I just hope she agrees. Do you have a ring?" Erik nodded and pulled THE ring. (A/n yes the ring. You know the one Raoul gives to Christine then Erik steals from Christine, then Erik gives to Christine, then Christine gives it back to him. Damn that's confusing) "oh splendid." Mme. Giry sounded like a little teenage girl. "I am so happy for you two." She hugged Erik once more. "I best be going. Christine is waiting for me. I told her I would return shortly." Mme. Giry nodded. "Alright, you must tell me what her answer is." Erik nodded and smiled at his friend. "Thank you again." Mme. Giry nodded and let Erik go.

Soon Erik returned nervous as ever. He was going to ask her the question in just a few minutes. He was never so nervous in his life; he didn't even know what nervousness was until now. He walked down to his lair. "Erik. You have returned." Christine came up to him and threw her arms around his neck. When he didn't respond she let go and looked at him worryingly. "Erik…are you alright." Erik took a deep breath, and then took Christine's hand in his. "Christine…" He looked around; here was not the right place to do it. They were standing on the shore of the lake. He led her over to the bed, the swan bed and told her to sit down. "Christine." He repeated. "Ever since the day, I heard you sing. I have loved you; the feeling inside me would not disappear, no matter how hard I tried. I felt nauseous and light headed. Soon I could not bear keep it inside of me. That's when I started to sing to you, started telling you that I was your Angel. Soon it got overwhelmed and I had to let you meet me. That's when I took you to my lair and sang, "Music of the night" and them the whole Phantom of the Opera thing happened. Now reason to recall that. The point Christine is…I love you with all my heart and soul..." He gulped. He was starting to sweat; his palms were all sticky and wet. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring holding it out to Christine. "Christine…Will you marry me?"

P.T.O

Ha ha! I am so evil! Yes I am! I am leaving you at a cliff hanger! Muh ha ha!

Anyway…what will Christine say? Hmmm? Please Review! And ill update faster!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Phantom of the Opera!

Chap. 10

Christine stared at her lover. She couldn't believe it, the day she waited for since she realized her tru feelings for him as arrived. Her Angel kneeled before her, holding a ring that would symbolize their love forever. She was speechless, although she felt like screaming to the world that she loved him, that she wanted to marry her Angel, but no words came out. She opened her mouth to speak but only a soft sob came out. Tears were welling up in her eyes, her vision started to become blurry. Finally the tears rolled down her cheeks. She gazed lovingly into her lovers eyes, those eyes that were filled with hope and nervousness.

Erik stood frozen, afraid that she would say no. that she would reject him. He saw the tears starting to form in her eyes and then he watched them fall down her cheeks. His breath caught in his chest. Then out of sheer amazement he saw her nod her head, "Christine?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded again. "Yes." She said softly. His eyes widened and a huge grin was plastered against his face. He took Christine into his arms, lifted her off the ground and twirled her around. When he put her down, he kisses her. It was deep passionate, and full of love. They parted and Christine gazed lovingly into his tear filled, blue-ish greenish eyes. His eyes showed all the love and Passion in the world. "Christine you just made me the happiest man alive." Christine smiled and reached up to his mask. She reached under it as to pull it off, But Erik pulled away. "Erik…trust me." Christine pleaded. He gulped and nodded. Christine slowly pulled off his mask. Erik closed his eyes, still nervous. She placed her hand on the right side of his face. "open your eyes Erik." He did, and he saw the same expression of love on her face. No fear, no pity. Just pure love. "Christine." He pulled her into his embrace. "You don't know how much you mean to me, how much you changed my life. God Christine I love you so much." They stayed locked in each other's embrace for a long time. One would think that they both feel asleep standing up. but no, they were just filled with Joy and couldn't move from where they were. "Erik…" Christine started. "shh…my darling." He pulled away from her and held delicate hand in his strong hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Christine smiled up at him. "now I'll really be a madame." Erik smiled back at her. "Come...i promised Mme. Giry that I would tell her the answer."

"she knew?" Christine asked her new fiancé. "of course, I went to ask her permission. I had too." He explained. "why?" Erik turned to her. "you ask a lot of questions don't you?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Christine giggled. "sorry." "it's alright. She was the closest thing you had to a mother and since your father is deceased I thought I would go to her for permission." Erik explained. He continued walking. He walked over to the lever that opened the gate. He pulled it opening the gate, just then something floated down out of the ceiling onto the water. Erik thought it was a piece of debris but then changed his mind when he saw it was floating. Erik waded into the water. "Erik, what are you doing?" Christine asked him, watching him wade into the water. "I saw something fall. I just have to see what it is." He walked to the gate, so the water was up to his knees. He bent down and picked it up. He looked up at Christine, who was looking at him with a confused expression on his face. "it's a letter." He said. He opened the envelope. "read it aloud." Christine asked of him. He was wondering who it could have been from.

And so he began.

"My dearest Erik,

You probably don't remember me, but I am hosting a family reunion. I am inviting you because even after all these years I still love you." Well he knew one thing for sure, it was not his mother who was sending this. "It will be held at my home on the fourth of February. My house is located on the outskirts of Paris, Hopefully you will not have to travel long. That is if you come, please come my dear, it would be a joy to see you again. Remember I love you for who you are…now what you look like.

With all love,

Auntie Mattie.

Auntie Mattie. Erik couldn't believe it, the only one who ever cared about him as a little child still loved him after all those years. (and it is really long. The Phantom is like 30 something years old and then he got sold to the circus, he looked about 12 or so...that's 18 yrs at least!)

Erik looked up from the letter. "Erik?" Christine questioned when she saw the shocked look on his face. "I never thought I would hear from her again." He said staring at nothing in particular. "and know I have." He turned his gaze to Christine. "Will you go?" Christine asked. She was quite excited, She knew Erik would take her with him if he went. And she wanted to meet his family, the family that was so ashamed of him. "I don't know." He replied. "but you must!" Erik looked at her like she was crazy. "I mean…Your Aunt seems to really want to see you again…and I want to meet her." Christine explained with a shy smile. "I will think about Christine." Erik replied. "but it is in a matter of Two days!" Erik sighed. "I said I will think about it Christine. Come we must report to Mme. Giry." He replied sternly. Christine nodded, slightly disappointed. She walked down the steps, and waded into the water so she was right next to him. She smiled up at him, "I love you Erik." She said. "I love you too, Christine." Then she began to sing softly. "say you'll share with me one love one life time. Say the word and I will follow you…share each day with me each night each morning…say you love me." The phantom sang, taking her chin in his hands. "you know I do." Christine rested her head against his chest. "love me, that's all I ask of you." Erik wrapped his arms around her, never wanting to let go and sang softly into her ear. "anywhere you go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of you."

A/n : he actually finished it this time! LOL! If you don't get me, right after "point of no return." the phantom and Christine are on the bridge type thing. And he is singing, "say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Lead me save me from my solitude. Share each day with me each night each morning. ANWHERE YOU GO LET ME GO TOO, CHRISTINE THAT"S ALL I ASK OF…. And then Christine rips off his mask…

Well that's where I am ending it. Up next: Erik and Christine tell Mme. Giry her answer.

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

PotoLVR24: I updated as soon as I could…im just so busy and you know you wanted Chap.7 of "Back to the past". So continue reviewing and I'll continue to update!

SpeedDemon315: yes she should have gone with Erik at the end of the movie…Damn Fop Ruins everything. They definatly are perfect for each other…Yes married at last…can you believe it and the Fop is out of the picture…for now. (Ooooooo) And I will join you in you're eating of Raoul!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Phantom of the Opera!

Chap.11

Erik and Christine arrived in front of Mme. Giry's little cottage no more than a half an hour later. Erik had slipped the letter into his pocket and then rode off with Christine. Mme. Giry wanted to know the answer…here they were. Erik helped Christine off the horse and they walked to the door, Christine behind Erik. Erik knocked on the door; to his surprise Mme. Giry did not open it. A young boy did. "Hello." Said the boy. "Uhhh…Hello…is Mme. Giry here?" Erik said, looking at the boy with confusion. The boy looked like he was thinking, nodded and ran off. Mme. Giry came out of the next room, looking down at the boy. She gasped when she looked up to find Erik there. "Erik." She said. "My oh my don't ever scare me like that again." Mme. Giry placed her hand over her heart. "Sorry…I scare people its part of my profile." He smirked and that smirk turned into a smile when Mme. Giry asked what the answer was. "Well…why don't you ask her yourself?" Erik stepped aside to reveal Christine, who had a smile on.

"Christine." Mme. Giry said. They embraced in a hug. "Im so glad you didn't perish in the fire…" Christine said then regretted it; she looked over to her Fiancé, who was string at the ground uncomfortably. "Anyway…you wanted to know the answer…although you can already probably guess." Christine said. Mme. Giry nodded, excited that her good friend and her "daughter" were getting married. She trusted Erik to take care of Christine, and their children in the future. Mme. Giry smiled at that thought. "Come! We must celebrate!" Mme. Giry exclaimed, very happy for the two of them.

Then Meg popped her head into the room, "Mother who was at the…"She saw Christine and gasped. "Christine!" Christine turned her head and saw Meg standing there. "Meg." She ran over to Meg and gave her "sister" a hug. "I've missed you…I thought the Phantom took you and he ran away with you, captured you." Meg apparently, didn't realize that the Phantom was standing right next to her mother. "No…He didn't." Christine explained a little hesitant. "Oh come on. I have something to show you."

Christine fallowed Meg up to her room, "I found this after the Phantom left his lair." Meg went over to a desk and opened a drawer. She pulled something out and held it gently; she brought it over to Christine. Christine gasped. It was Erik's mask…the Phantom's mask. "He left it there; he might go back looking for it. Do you think I should return it?" Christine shook her head. "No Meg, I highly doubt that E…I mean the Phantom would go back to retrieve it." Meg stared at her friend, 'what did she start to call the phantom?' She let it go; Christine was just probably confused is all. "I am so glad that you are alive." Meg said cheerfully. "So…" she started with a gleam in her eye. "How are you and Raoul?" Christine bit her lip and shifted a bit, "uhhh…well we broke up." She said slowly. "Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Then Meg saw the ring on her finger. "Christine…what is that ring on your finger." Christine looked down at looked at Erik's ring, she smiled. "Come…I would like to introduce you to somebody." Christine and Meg walked down to the kitchen where Erik and Mme. Giry were talking.

Erik caught sight of them first and he told Mme.Giry. Mme. Giry turned around and smiled at her Christine and Meg. "Come…join us." Erik didn't have his mask on which made him very uncomfortable, because Meg was now staring at him. He shifted in his seat. Christine caught his uncomfortableness and placed her hand on top of his. "Everything will be alright." She whispered to him. He took her hand in his, brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. That made Christine blush slightly.

Meg was very confused at the sight of this…this man looked like the Phantom but yet he couldn't be because Christine was taken with him. She couldn't have left Raoul for the Phantom of the Opera, could she?

"Meg, darling, this is Erik." Erik reached his hand across the table to shake Meg's hand; Meg stared at it for a moment then slowly took it and shook it. Erik looked down and took his hand back, placing it back on his lap. "Meg" Christine said gently. "Erik is My fiancé."Meg gaped, her mouth ajar. "how…how long have you known him!" Meg asked shocked. "since your mother took me into the Opera Populaire." Christine explained quietly. Meg gasped and jumped up, "You're getting married to the phantom!" Meg exclaimed. "He's not the Phantom anymore…he's changed." Christine explained. Meg shook her head, "How? there is no way a man can change from murderous and evil to good in a matter of a few months!" Erik now jumped up, "there is no possible way for a normal man! But I am a man in love! And I have Christine! She's the one who changed me! I let her go! I let her go with Raoul…" He paused at that horrid memory. "I let her leave, and she chose to come back to me." Erik explained, now calmer. Meg was now even more scared of him, he was quiet before and now he was having an outburst. "Meg…please don't be scared…I wont harm you." Erik explained wanting, his friends daughter to trust him. "Im supposed to trust you after all that you did! It's not going to happen!" Meg cried then stormed out of the room. Mme. Giry shook her head. "Erik do not worry, she just needs time…she'll soon realize that you are part of the family and learn to like you." Erik sighed. "I hope so."

"let me show you my house." Mme. Giry showed them around. There was a family room, (which Erik was in when he was asking permission) the kitchen, (which they were just in) the bathroom, she explained that there were two bedroom and a bathroom upstairs. Mme. Giry stopped in front of a door. "Now this room, if you like animals you should not be here." Christine nor Erik moved. Mme. Giry nodded and opened the door. The walls were all covered with all stuffed animals heads. "Meg cried when she saw this room…apparently the old owners had this room done and now theses animals are attached to the wall." Christine also looked like she was about to cry, But Erik was quite impressed with all the animals. Mme. Giry led Christine out of the room to talk and left Erik alone to the animals. He smirked and looked around, There were all sorts of animals. Bears, Buffalo, Antelope, Rabbits, Squirrels. He bumped into something, he turned around and screamed.

The scream ran through the whole house. Christine picked her head up at the sound. "what was that?" She asked. "I think it was Erik." Mme. Giry said. "Erik!" She jumped up and ran to the Animal room, he was not in there. But then she saw a little door in the animal room a crack open. She raised her eyebrows and walked over to it. She opened the door and there was Erik, kneeling down his arms around his knees. "Erik?" she questioned. "D…D…D.." He said shaking. "erik are you alright?"

"d..d.." He stated again.

"d..d.. what?"

"D…D…Deer!" He exclaimed.

"yes what about it?"

He peered over Christine's shoulder at the deer who was hanging on the wall.

"Is it dead?" he asked pointing to the deer.

Christine raised her eyebrow. "Yes…of course."

Erik slowly got up and moved slowly out of the closet. "So…it's not going to attack me?"

Christine was really worried know, "no."

Erik sighed. "Good…lets get out here." Then Erik marched out of the room like nothing happened. Mme. Giry came in looking strangely at Erik. "What was wrong?"

Christine shook her head and shrugged. "The deer. The deer on your wall…he asked me if it was dead!" Mme. Giry shared Christine's confused face. "And then he said, "So it's not going to attack me?" Mme. Giry shook her head. "It appears, my dear, we have found Erik's weakness."

Christine laughed and nodded. "Why yes Mme. Giry I think we have."

P.T.O end chapter

That's it for now! Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera!

Ch. 12

It was soon night fall; Erik had asked if he and Christine could stay overnight. She of course let them.

"I do not have an extra bedroom, to spare only one for myself and Meg." Mme. Giry remembered.

"It does not matter; Christine and I will sleep in the living room." Erik said.

"We will?" Christine asked.

"You will?" Mme. Giry asked. "But the couch is not big enough for two people."

Christine blushed slightly at that comment.

"Uh…I know that Mme. Giry…" Erik said hesitantly. "I was going to let Christine sleep on the Couch while I slept on the floor."

"Oh." Mme. Giry said kind of embarrassed. "Well then…I'll get you some blankets." She walked disappeared going up the stairs

Christine turned to Erik, "Are you sure you won't mind sleeping on the floor, because I wouldn't mind sharing the couch with you…" Christine said sheepishly.

Erik laughed, "No Christine the floor is alright." He said. 'I'm used to it anyway…' he thought to himself. (If you do not understand I will explain) When Christine first got her own room, he used to visit her every night. He stood behind her transparent mirror and watched her get ready for bed, but of course turned away when she was getting undressed. When she finally fell asleep he would quietly move aside the mirror and walk into her room coming beside her bed. He used to watch her peacefully sleep and sing to her luring her into more of a deep, peaceful sleep. Soon enough he would get tired and fall asleep right next to her bed, and he would make sure he was gone before she awoke.

"Are you sure. Because I don't want my angel to be uncomfortable." Erik smiled at the name he used for him…Angel; she hasn't called him that is such a long time. Although he knew he was nothing of the sort. He always used to say to Christine that he was her Angel of Music but that was to get her to trust him.

"Ah…my dear Christine. I am flattered that you care for me so. But I must remind you that I am not even close to being Angel."

Christine frowned. "Erik…don't say that. You'll always be my Angel of music. Other people might think otherwise but to me you are an Angel." She wraps him in a hug, wanting to know that she loved him despite what other people may think.

Erik smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you Christine, my darling, my love, my Angel."

Mme. Giry came down the stairs and found the two embraced in a hug. They looked so perfect together; she smiled and placed the blankets down on a little table. She quietly sneaked out of the room and went upstairs.

After a few minutes locked in each other embraced, Erik pulled away. Christine shivered from leaving the warmth of Erik's body. Erik saw the blankets on the table and was grateful that Mme. Giry did not disturb them. He took a blanket and placed it on the couch for Christine. "There you go my dear." Christine smiled, nodded and walked over to the couch. She laid down and tried to get comfortable, she switched her position a lot.

Erik watched her tossing and turning. "Umm Christine… you don't look very comfortable." At hearing Erik's voice she knew what she was missing. She turned and smiled at Erik. "Erik…" She said seductively.

Erik raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

Christine sat up and patted the seat next to her." come here…sit with me."

Erik smiled and sat next to her. She lays down, her head on his lap. "Ah yes….this is what I was missing." She says smiling up at him. He looks down at her, and combs her hair with his fingers. Christine closes her eyes and relishes in the moment. "Sing for me." Christine whispered. Erik nodded and softly began to sing "music of the night" Christine soon fell asleep just as she did every night when he used to sing to her when she was younger.

Erik knows Christine is sleeping yet continues to sing, "slowly gently, music shall cores you, hear it feel it secretly posses you. Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night." He shuddered at the last line; he was not a man of darkness anymore. He was not the Angel in hell or the Angel of darkness, Christine brought him out to the light, showed him the "garish light of day" was not so garish after all. "Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before." Know he meant that line…he wanted her to forget Raoul and everything he did to her back then. He just wanted her too see the future, their future. Together. "Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me." Know what Erik didn't know was that Mme. Giry was standing in the door way quietly watching their little bonding. How she long wished for this to happen, the way Erik always talked about her and how he wanted a future with her. Suddenly a flash back struck her.

_Mme. Giry had just brought Christine to the Opera Populaire. Christine was seven years old and frightened, she had lost her father just a few days ago. Mme. Giry arrived at the funeral and explained to Christine that they were going to take her home to a place where she would be loved. Christine surprisingly agreed with out a fit and let Mme. Giry take her home. Mme. Giry showed her the room where she would be sleeping, with all the other girls there, including Mme. Giry's daughter Meg Giry. Christine was a bit hesitant but finally made her self comfortable in the bed and fell asleep._

_Mme. Giry was shocked to find Erik in her room, apparently waiting for her. "Erik! Dear lord don't scare a woman like that." Mme. Giry said placing a hand to her heart. Erik just shrugged. "Sorry. I've missed you while you were gone…I had no one to talk to." Erik admitted and little shy about it. Mme. Giry smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am glad to hear that Erik, now I know how you like to cheer people up with your songs." Erik raised his eye brows now interested. "The girl a just brought home. Christine Daae, her father has just recently died, she is a bit saddened. I heard her crying one night when we were coming home, she needs a Guide and a guardian. An Angel." Mme. Giry explained. "Daae? She wouldn't happen to be the daughter of the famous Gustave Daae would she?" (Yes Gustave is his real name, in the movie you see briefly Christine kneeling near a picture or grave of him that says Gustave Daae.) Mme. Giry made a face. Erik was avoiding the matter at hand. "Erik, yes she would. Gustave has just recently died, and I repeat she needs a Guide and Guardian." Mme. Giry said getting impatient with his stubborn ness. Erik noticed it and smirked, "alright I'll meet the girl" Mme. Giry led Erik down to the room where all the girls were sleeping, quietly so she wouldn't wake monsieur Lefavre and all the other people who worked there didn't wake up and see him. She opened the door quietly and stepped in, Erik standing behind her. "There." She pointed to the first bed on the right. Erik looked at Mme. Giry then walked into the room to get a closer look at the girl. His jaw dropped slightly as he caught a look at her. The girl was young, she had long brown curly hair, and he couldn't see the color of her eyes though for they were closed. He stared at her amazed; the girl was beautiful even at a young age. He turned to Mme. Giry and nodded. "I'll do it."_

Mme. Giry smiled at the fond memory. Now after nearly ten years they are finally together and happy. She watched Erik softly sing to the sleeping Christine for a few more minutes until she got tired and went upstairs to get some sleep.

Erik finished the song, and realized that he was quite tired. He slumped down to make himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off into a peaceful slumber.

The Next morning

Mme. Giry awoke to the bright sunlight of the early morning. It was streaming in through her window, she squinted the sunlight hurting her eyes. She uncovered herself and gut up stretching, she put on her robe and decided to go down to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. She slowly walked past Meg's room not wanting to wake her up. She went down the stairs and peered into the family room. Erik and Christine were still sleeping. They looked so peaceful, so wonderful and happy. With Christine laying her head on Erik's lap and Erik a little slouched down. She smiled and caught a glimpse of something white and rectangular near the door. She went to see what it was…a letter. She picked it up and examined it, it was addressed to her yet she didn't recognize the return address. She opened it and read it to herself.

_Dear Mme. Giry, _

_I am pleased to know that you and Meg had escaped the disastrous fire of the Opera Populaire. I thank you once again for showing me the way down to the Phantom's lair, although I am sorry to say that things have not worked out for me and Christine. She left me only a few days ago, I am doing quite well actually. At least I know she has not left me for that Murderous Phantom. _Mme. Giry snorted at that last remark. 'On the contrary, vicomt, she did that exact thing' _I wonder where she is now, ah well no use fretting; at least she is alive and well. I hope. I just wanted to let you know that I will be visiting you on the third of April. I have arranged it into my busy schedule and will stop by late morning early noon. I hope you do not mind, it will be a great pleasure to see you and Dear Meg again. _

_Truly yours,_

_Raoul De Chagney. _

Mme. Giry gasped. The third of February was today. She was hoping that Christine and Erik would wake up soon. Erik was known to wake up early, but that was only because he had not had a good nights rest. But now he had Christine…and his dreams were peaceful, not deadly like usual. She not dare awake him; she doesn't want to deal with a crabby Erik. No Sire. A crabby Erik was like a Teenage girl during her 'time'. Mme. Giry sighed and went into the kitchen and placed a tea kettle on the stove filled with water, waiting for it to boil. She sat down and re read Raoul's letter. She was so distracted by the letter she did not hear the kettle starting to 'scream'.

Erik awoke abruptly, for hearing a loud high pitched sound coming from down the hall. He moaned to himself. He didn't want to be woken up, he didn't like it. He started to get up when he felt something on his lap; he looked down and smiled at Christine who was still sleeping. He carefully picked her head up; he looked around and spotted a pillow on the side of the couch. He took it and placed it under Christine's head. Christine stirred but did not awaken. He stretched from having sleeping sitting up all night. He yawned and then sighed. He looked down at Christine's sleeping form once more before walking outside. The bright sunlight hurt his eyes; he was not used to going out side. The weather was cool but at the same time warm. It was early spring; he then thought 'this would be nice weather for the wedding.' The wedding that sounded good saying that. He needed to talk to Christine about the date, but later when they got home or in a few days.

Thinking of that brought his attention to the Letter that he had received yesterday; He promised Christine that he would think about it. His whole family would be there, the family that hated him. The only one that did not was His Aunt and that was not good enough. Christine, he could tell, really wanted to go. Really wanted to meet this "family" of his. A few of his cousins did like him, did not fear his abhorrent face. He wondered if they would be there. He sighed and decided that he would go. He wanted to shout out to the world that he and Christine were getting married, but yet he couldn't because the world includes a lot of people who fear him and know Christine and the world also includes the Foppish boy Raoul, so his family would be good enough. He decided to go for a walk, not even thinking to tell anybody. He was not used to it so he didn't have the instinct. He walked into the woods.

Christine woke up, on something that was too soft to be Erik's lap. She sat up and picked up the pillow that was once Erik's lap. She looked confused at it. 'Where had Erik gone?' she wondered. She stood up breaking into a stretch. She looked around, for a minute forgetting where she was. She walked out into the hallway, and passed the kitchen and there sitting was Mme. Giry. She then remembered she was in Mme. Giry's house. Mme. Giry was reading something and Christine didn't want to disturb her so she went upstairs to see if Meg was awake. She knocked on Meg's door. "Meg." She called into the door. "You awake?" Meg opened the door. "Oh hello Christine." Meg seemed to look behind Christine, as if looking for Erik. "I woke up this morning and Erik wasn't there, so you don't need to worry." Meg gave Christine an "I-told-you-he-didn't-change. He-left-you" look. Christine shook her head vigoursly. "No. Meg no. He didn't. He went out for a walk or something. Erik wouldn't leave me." Meg sighed. "How can you call him Erik? How can you look at him and not quiver with fear. Dear Lord how can you marry him!" Meg Exclaimed with confusion and anger. "Meg. You don't know him! All you've heard was stories and I guess he proves them true once or twice but he has changed now. If you would only spend two minutes with him. Alone. You would see that." Christine said, annoyed that her friend does not trust Erik. Meg just huphed. "So did you want something?" Meg asked after a few minutes. "I wanted to talk…I needed to talk and your mother was busy." Meg nodded and let Christine come in.

A knock at the door disturbed Mme. Giry from her thoughts. She looked at the clock on the wall. 10:35 it read. She thought' who could be knocking at this hour?' She got up and went over to the door. She peeked through the peek hole and saw Raoul standing there. She gasped and looked into the family room quickly. Erik nor chrisinte was in there. She sighed and opened the door. "Ah..Vicomte Welcome." Mme. Giry greeted. He nodded and said. "Good morning mme. Giry." He stood there as if waiting for an invitation to come in. "Would you like to come in?" Mme. Giry asked him. "If that's not a problem." Raoul responded. "of course not." Mme. Giry answered sweetly. (coughcoughstuckupcoughcough) "Nice little home you've got here." Raoul complimented. "Why thank you, Please come in and join me for Tea." Mme giry led Raoul to the Kitchen where they both took a seat. "So how have you been?" mme. Giry asked although she already knew the answer. "Like I said in my letter, Christine left me. But I suppose it was for the good. She needed to find someone to love forever and I guess I was not that one. We are still friends though, she had told me. I haven't heard from her since, I hope she is well." Raoul explained, sadness could be heard in his voice. 'oh don't worry she is in good hands' Mme. Giry thought. "I am sure she is well and happy where ever she is." Mme. Giry explained smiling. Raoul nodded. "Umm. I don't mean to be rude, but may I use the bathroom. The journey was long." Mme. Giry nodded and pointed him down to where the bathroom was. Mme. Giry sighed and just as the bathroom door closed another one opened. Erik came walking in, all dirty and he had leaves in his hair. "Does anyone ever walk in those woods it seems like no one's been in there for years." Erik said walking into the kitchen. Mme Giry jumped up, trying to hold in laughter at the sight of Erik all woodsy and ran over to him. "erik you have to get out of here. Go upstairs or outside." She said frantically. "Why? What's going on?" He asked worridly. "Raoul is here. He's in the bathroom at this moment but should be out any minute." Erik fumed at the mention of his name. He wanted to kill the boy where he was…well no not where he was because that's just wrong, but anyway. "Take christine and get out of here. IF he finds her here things might get out of hand but if he sees you here and her here, that will not be a pretty picture so go." Erik took her advice and ran out of the kitchen. He ran up the stairs, he found Meg's door closed and didn't want to disturb them so he went into the next room which just happened to be a closet. A very big closet. There was all sorts of junk in there. He started to rummage through it and beamed when he spotted something. IT was a pile of letters, his letters. All the notes that he had written to her. He skimmed through them smiling upon a few. One dropped on the floor he picked it up and decided to read it.

Dear Antoinette,

I had just heard the news. Congratulations. A girl I heard it was, I wish to know the name of this little child. I hope to see you soon, you and the young one. Please contact me when I am able to visit. I have nothing to do, so I will just be sitting in my lair doing nothing. I might be composing but you can surely interrupt me.

Your Dear friend,

Erik.

He smiled. Ah yes the day he found out little Meg was born. And now she is all grown up and afraid of him. But then again who isn't, Christine, Mme. Giry, His aunt, Gaston. Well that's a few people but not enough. He sighed and continued searching through her closet. There was a box filled with baby clothes, Meg's clothes. He searched through them and picked one up. IT was a red dress with a white rim. It had a matching hat. He got it for her, for Christmas. He remembered that Christmas perfectly. It was meg's first Christmas and only a few months after Mme. Giry's husband had died. Mme. Giry invited him to join and he gladly accepted. Meg liked him then. Infact she loved him then. Everytime she would see him, she would reach out her arms wanting him to hold her.

He put the outfit back and continued searching. He then found something on the top shelf away from everything else. IT was a music box, a music box that he made for meg. He wound it up and a soothing lullaby filled the room, he remembered he used to sing it to Meg when she couldn't sleep he began to sing softly along to the tune,

_Hush a bye don't you cry_

_Go to sleep my little baby._

_When you wake you shall have all the pretty little ponies. (yeah some of you may recognize this as "all the pretty little ponies by Kenny Loggins" which I do not own!)_

_In your bed momma said,_

_Babys riding off to dream land _

_One by one, they've begun_

_Dance and prance for little baby._

The music stopped and he heard a door close, he peaked his head out the door and there was christine. Erik rushed out of the room and grabbed christine placing a hand over her mouth, she started to scream under his hand but he whispered. "shh. Christine its me." Christine relaxed. Erik let go of her mouth and she looked up at him. "You cant go down there christine." He said. "why? Erik whats wrong?" she asked worry written all over her face. He took a deep breath and said. "you know who is down there." It took a christine a while to get what he was saying and when she did she gasped. "Raoul…what is he doing here?" She wondered. "I don't know. Apparently for a visit. We cant go down there. We cant be seen and we have to get out of here." Erik explained. "how?" Christine asked. "I don't know yet." Erik sighed. They both turned their heads suddenly as they heard.

"come I will show you upstairs"

PTO

HA ha! That's where I am ending you for now! Now Review! PLEASE!


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

"come I will show you upstairs." Christine started to panic, more then Erik. She clutched into Erik shirt pressing her body to his. "It's alright Christine." He whispered to her. "we will escape somehow." He looked around and saw Mme. Giry's room. 'hopefully she has a window.' He thinks. "Mme. Giry's room go now." Christine hurried off into the room, Erik right behind her. Erik sighed in relief when he saw a window with a tree right outside of it. He opened the window. He climbed out finding a branch and keeping his balance on it. "Come Christine. I wont let you fall." Christine just stared at him. "And this is meg's room…" Christine hurried off to the window and slipped out into Erik's arms. "see I've got you." Erik said. He started to climb down the tree having a firm grip on Christine. He jumped from the lowest branch and landed on the ground with a thud. He clenched his teeth, trying to bear with the pain that shot through his feet. Christine didn't seem to notice that he hurt himself. "We will hide in the woods." Erik explained. He took Christine by the hand and led her into the woods, far enough that they wouldn't be seen but close enough to see the house and to see when the vicomt was leaving. Erik cleared some branches off the ground and sat down, resting his feet that he had just hurt. Christine looked down at him. "Sit." Erik said. Christine shook her head. "The ground is muddy." (A/n: and im not making Christine one of those girls who are like. "oh no there is a piece of dust on my clothing. I have to change. I hate those girls but anyway, yeah what girl likes mud…well me…but that's not the point. And I only like to step in it. With shoes on! So yeah.) Erik rolled his eyes. "Girls" he muttered. "Then sit on my lap." Christine raised her eyebrows but then plopped herself down on his lap, making him groan a bit. "Was that really necessary?" Christine smiled and nodded, just like a little child. Erik shook his head and rested his head back on the tree he was leaning against. "Make your self comfortable my dear…I fear the vicomt will be in there for a long while." Christine leaned back against Erik's chest and closed her eyes slowly drifting off into a light but peaceful sleep. Erik on the other hand kept a watchful eye on the house, waiting for the vicomte to finally end his "visit" with Mme. Giry.

JLIJLIJLIJLIJLIJLI

Raoul was rather impressed with Mme. Giry's little home. Although he was quite confused by something. He could have sworn that when they were about to go upstairs he heard voices, voices saying something about Christine. Christine couldn't be here could she? No…Mme. Giry would have told him. (Ha, ha, ha, ha shows how much he knows) soon enough they were back downstairs. "Your house is splendid, Madame." Mme. Giry shrugged. "Im sure not as grand as your estate." Raoul smiled and nodded but said nothing. Just then Meg came running down the stairs. "Momma where have…"she stopped when she saw Raoul. "Oh…Vicomte. A pleasure to see you…again." Meg said hesitantly. Raoul, being the idiotic Fop he is, doesn't realize the hesitation in her voice and greets her with a nod. "A pleasure to see you Mademoiselle. Giry." Raoul said bowing. Meg bit her lip and lowered her head so her mother would not see her blush. Raoul was flirting with her. (yeah I know, eww. But for all those Raoul/Meg shippers im sorry! Im just not a fan of Raoul. And I don't believe he should be with anyone he should just die!) but Mme. Giry caught her action and slightly glared at her. "sorry momma. I could not help it." She whispered. Raoul smirked, amused at the fact that he made Meg embarrassed. Mme. Giry turned and glared at Raoul, He moved back a bit fear of a mothers rage. "So…im sorry but I best be going. I have something to do soon. I can not stay." Mme. Giry's scowl turned into a smile and she nodded. "of course. It was a deep pleasure to see you again monsieur. (coughcoughyeahrightcoughcough) Raoul nodded again and walked out the door and went into his carriage and took off.

Mme. Giry sighed when she no longer saw the carriage in sight. "Momma? What I was going to say before was where have Christine and…_Erik _gone?" Meg asked. Mme. Giry shrugged. "I do not know. I told them to hide but I don't know where they went."

Erik saw Raoul leave and whispered into christine's ear, "Christine. Christine wake up." Christine stirred on his lap and slowly opened her eyes. She turned to find herself gazing into erik's Georgous blue eyes. "You have beautiful eyes Erik." Christine said to him, really noticing for the first time. Erik just stared at her and Christine could tell that he was trying hard not to let his face turn a light pink. It didn't work. Christine giggled, amused that she made the famous phantom of the Opera blush. (and I agree with her 100 Erik has beautiful blue eyes.) "um yes. Anyway. Raoul has left, it is safe for us to go back in now" Christine nodded and got up off of Erik. Erik groaned, even as skinny and petite as Christine was she was still heavy. Christine put out her hand to help him but he pushed it away. " I am capable of taking care of myself." Erik said, trying to get up only to fall back down. Christine's hand was still stretched out and Erik just stared at it. "let me help you." She grinned. "I wont tell anyone I promise." She said mockingly. Erik grunted and grabbed christine's hand.

As soon as Erik's hand touched hers, she felt a spark. IT was the spark she felt every time she touched him. It was a sign of true love she thought, and every day she was falling more and more in love with him. With his eyes, his voice, his face, his attitude, his temperament, everything. She smiled at him and just for no apparent reason hugged him. "I love you, I love you so much." She whispered into his chest.

Erik felt a smile spread across his face. He loved to hear her say that, to hear her say those words to him. "I love you Christine and always will. Always." He whispered. Christine pulled back with a smile on her face. "what?" Erik asked. Christine raised her hand and removed Erik's mask from his face. Immediately Erik's hand flew to his face, but Christine caught it just before he covered it. She shook her head. "no. I fell in love with you. Not the mask." She dropped the mask and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Her hand was placed on his marred and scarred cheek, showing him that no matter what he looks like she will love him, from tomorrow to tomorrow from now till forever.

A/n: Aww cute ending right…now every body with me…AWWWW…yeah. Lovey dovey. Erik and Christine sitting in a tree. (hey they were sitting in a tree this chapter!) K-I-S-S-I-N-G. first comes love then comes marriage then comes the one in the baby carriage.

Erik: wait, wait, hold up? a baby?

Me: yeah…you and Christine are planning on having children right/

Erik: well I never thought about it..

me: well your thoughts don't count im the author…well authoress, and I make the rules. HE

REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I Do not own the Phantom of the Opera…yes sadly.

Chap. 14

Erik and Christine walk into Mme. Giry's house hand in hand. They find Mme. Giry and Meg in the family room talking. Erik cleared his throat notifying that he and christine were here. Mme. Giry looks up and smiles, while Meg just stares at them. Mme. Giry stood up and walked over to them. "so where did you go?" she asked. "into the woods." Christine explained. Mme. Giry looked at Erik and his hair was still all full of leaves. "I can tell." She said, trying to hold back laughter. Erik cocked his head. "what, may I ask, is so funny madam?" Christine caught her gaze and turned her gaze to Erik's hair and also started to laugh. Erik was now glaring at Mme. Giry. "now you got her laughing at me?" He asked. "what I repeat is so funny madam!" he said raising his voice. "you're hair…Erik.. it's all leafy." Christine said in between laughing. Erik turned to christine and raised his eyebrow. He brought his hand up to his hair and felt something in it. He pulled it down and it was a leaf. He sent an apologetic look at Mme. Giry.

Meg shook her head. She couldn't believe the sight was beheld before her. She huphed and crosses her arms. The Phantom had just shown his temper again and yet christine says that he has changed. He was just yelling at her mother for something that was completely obvious. She didn't like the fact that Christine had left Raoul for him, but she looked back at her mother and the couple and she was amazed at how in love christine looked with this man. She was smiling and laughing at him, and not in a bad way. And also Erik was smiling also.

Erik shook his head at the two women laughing at him. He cleaned out all the leaves in his hair. "there im all clean. You can stop laughing." Mme. Giry slowly calmed her self down. But christine just kept on laughing, He raised his eye brows and finally got fed up and stopped her laughing by kissing her. This got stares from meg and mme. Giry. Christine pulled away and smiled at him. She sighed. "thanks." He huphed but smiled at her none the less. "my pleasure." Meg raised her eyebrows. Did the Phantom of the Opera just flirt? "I think it is time for us to go, We have things to do at home." Erik explained. Mme. Giry nodded. Erik walked over to the door and reached out his hand to open it but it flew open and the little boy rushed past Erik, nearly knocking him over. Infact he had to put his hand against the wall to keep him from falling to the ground. "Madame! Madame! Someone has stolen one of our horses!" the boy exclaimed. Mme. Giry knelt down so she was the same size as the boy. "calm down, Devion, what do you mean?" The boy stopped jumping. "I left the stables to go get a drink and when I came back the horse in the last stable was missing." He explained shyly. "OH devion. That is nothing to worry about. That horse escapes all the time, I found him in the wild but he always comes back." Devion nodded and walked back to the door, he stopped and looked at Erik who was still leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry monsieur." He said then walked out the door. Erik huphed and stood up. "someone has to teach that boy some manners." Christine giggled. "how about you, Erik?" "Me?" Chrisitine nodded. "he he. No." He answered. "oh come on!" Erik shook his head. "that's his fathers job." Erik explained. "he's an orphan. I found him on the streets one day." Erik gave Mme. Giry a look then said. "well then it's Mme. Giry's job." Mme. Giry shook her head. "Next time you visit Erik. You are going to have a talk with the boy." Erik crossed his arms and muttered things to himself. "the boy doesn't need a talk he needs a father!" Erik saw the looks Christine and Mme. Giry were giving him. "don't even think about it." He said then walked out the door. "come along christine." Christine gave out a little laugh and hugged Mme. Giry and Meg goodbye, then went out to Erik.

She found Erik in the stables. "Erik?" Erik jumped out of surprise and bumped his head on the ceiling of the stables. He brought his hand up to his head and rubbed it, he took a deep breath and turned to Christine. "Hello." Christine bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "sorry." she said quietly. "it's quite alright my dear. Today is just not my day." He turned and the horse flapped its lip right in his face. He heard christine laughing behind him. "ok. Calm yourself Erik." He said to himself. He opened the gate and got on the horse and kicked it's side. It neighed and started off into a fast run. Christine watched in horror and amusement. "oh! Did I forget to mention that Mme. Giry said to not take the horse in the first stall!" She called out to him. He rode past her and said, "I think you forgot to mention that tiny detail yes Christine!" The horse whinnied and stood up on its two back legs and Erik slid off landing on his behind. Christine ran over to him. "Erik! Are you alright?" He jumped to his feet. "Do you think I am alright Christine! First I bump my head on the stable then the horse spits in my face then the horse goes crazy then it knocks me off it! And you are asking me if I am alright!" He let out a cry of annoyance and stomped back toward the stables. She followed him. "Erik calm down." He whipped his body around. "Don't tell me what to do!" He yelled. Christine knew that fearing his anger would not stop it so she decidided to yell back at him. "You have no right to yell at me just because you are a little annoyed at the events that has happened to you today!" She exclaimed. "You have no right to talk to me that way!" He sneered. "I have every right that you have! I have a temper to you know! And I can show it just as easily as you can!" He glared at her, not saying anything. He turned and started to walk away. "come back here!" She demanded. He growled and walked back to her, so close that they were barely touching. He towered over her, while glaring down. She looked angrily into his eyes and felt her knees start to grow weak. She had to keep strong. "Again I have a temper. And I am not afraid to show it." She said harshly still looking up at him.

Erik had never seen her this angry before. So angry at him, she was like him. She had a temper just like him. A short one and she was brave talking to him like that. He glared down at her and felt all the love for her radiating through his body. He couldn't stay mad at her, he now realized that. He backed away from her and turned his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry." he said. Christine smiled knowing that she had won. She had made his anger disappear. She walked over to him and hugged him. "im proud of you." She whispered.

'she's proud of me? What is she, the teacher now?' he thought. "…Thank you…but we should be getting home love." (lol that sounds british). Erik started to walk toward the stables then stopped, he looked back at Christine. "uh…how bout you get the horse." Christine laughed but nodded and got the horse without a problem. He growled under his breath, "how come you can do that, and I can not." He asked her. "I don't know but get up here." Erik hopped up on the horse and sighed in relief when nothing happened. The horse started off and he felt something whip his backside. "Christine." He said smirking. "yes?" He then realized that she was in front of him and turned and saw the horse's tail swishing back and forth. "I might as well walk home. At least nothing can happen to me while im walking." He said. "actually Erik. You can trip and fall." He growled. "you know what Christine, now is not the time to be a smart ass. So I would suggest you shut up and ride home." Christine huphed and stopped and made the horse knock Erik off. "You want to walk. Walk!" she said to Erik who was now sitting on the ground. She quickly rode off.

"ooh. The nerve of that woman!" He said then got up and ran after her. So basically there was a man in a mask running down the streets of Paris screaming, "christine Get back here!" and "I demand you at once, To stop that horse!" Erik stopped with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Christine was still riding away. "Ugh. She is going to be in so much trouble when I get home." He said then continued walking.

A/n: OOOOOO! Bad Christine! She also has an attitude what will their kids be like? Hmm…yes kids…(light bulb above authoress head) and that light bulb was there for a while infact I have a chapter written a future chapter. He, he!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of The Opera. Hell I don't know anything. I am as broke as a chair with no legs. If that made sense which it didn't because I am also not the smartest one in the bunch.

Ch. 15

Christine arrived at the Opera Populaire laughing. She thought that Erik was right behind her but when she looked behind her she saw that he was nowhere in sight. She made a confused face and when she turned around she was face to face with a fuming Erik. His eyes were flaming and he had a scowl on his features. "Erik." She gulped, now she was afraid of him and couldn't stand up to him like she did before. She backed up, and lost her footing for a second as she stepped down onto a stair. He followed her every motion. When she took a step down he took a step down. He didn't keep that angry glare off of her. His Blue eyes that usually carried love and passion were now filled with Anger and rage. He growled. Christine whined and lost her balance falling to the hard concrete. She looked up at him tears staring to form in her eyes. She had never seen him so made before. It scared her, He stopped near her. "What happened back there was not nessecary Christine." He said coldly. She started to cry, and not silently either. The love in his voice seemed to have disappeared, the warmth that usually protected her, sheltered her, was gone. She looked up at him, tears blurring her vision. "Erik…please." She pleaded, schooching her self away. He turned and said quietly, "Christine…you've seen me. Can you ever forget the sight. Can you ever escape from that face so distorted, so deformed. That it is hardly a face in the darkness." While he was saying this his voice quivered and tears began to form in his eyes. "the darkness." He whispered.

Christine stared at him, that sounded awfully familiar to her. She gasped when she realized that's what she said to Raoul that night on the roof. "Oh…Erik. You were there." Erik nodded slightly. He turned back to her, "Yes I was Christine. And you couldn't help but deny me and insult me in every way possible could you! You hurt me in every way possible. Broke my heart into a thousand tiny little pieces, You know how heart wrenching it was to watch you…succumb to that…that boy! Do you know Christine! I felt like dying right then and there, I could barely stand those three months watching you and Raoul together. Christine I cant live with out you, I cant." He closed his eyes and let tears slowly run down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at her with all passion. The anger that consumed his body and mind was now gone and his eyes showed all the sadness of the world. Christine slowly got up and carefully walked over to him. She reached out her hand and gently placed it on his cheek. He sobbed a little when she touched him. "Oh Erik." She said shaking her head. "you have such a short temper. Such a cold soul. Let me warm you…let me free you…let me lead you from your solitude." He couldn't take the feeling that was burning inside his heart. He took Christine into his arms, and cried into her shoulder. She rubbed his back trying to comfort him. "Shhh. My darling. It's alright." Now what both of them did not know is that Meg followed them home. And saw the whole thing.

Meg stood there in amazement, in shock in horror. She was just as scared as Christine was just a few minutes ago. She stared at the scene before her, she couldn't believe it. The phantom was still inside him, and he just proved it. And now Christine was holding him, telling him it was alright. She groaned, narrowed her eyes and stormed away back toward her house knowing that that man was never going to be on her favorites list.

"Erik?" Christine said a few minutes after his sobbing stobbed. He lifted his head up, his face was all red and his eyes were all red and puffy. She felt a chill on her shoulder, she looked down and saw that her whole shoulder was sopping wet. She looked back up at Erik. "You're such a sensitive person you know that?" she laughed. He raised an eyebrow. "sensitive? Me?" He asked surprised. "Do you know how many times I have seen you cry?" He half smiled and looked around trying to avoid Christine's gaze. "It's alright. A lot of people are sensitive Erik,(ME! And I am not afraid to admit it unlike erik! Be a man Erik!) don't be afraid to show it." He frowned and crossed his arms. "I am _not_ sensitive. I am just…Susceptible to the attitudes, feelings, or circumstances of others." Christine laughed. "Erik that's the same thing." Erik gave her a look. "Are _you _sensitive, Christine?" He asked mockingly. "Yes. Actually, its normal Erik." He looked down at her, his eye brows raised. "Oh..." He said. Christine giggled. Erik smiled mischeviosly. He walked over to her. "erik? What are you doing?" She asked, unsure of what he was going to do. He Bent down and swiped his arm under her legs so she slipped and fell into his arms. He lifted her up. "Carrying you." He said plainly. She giggled again, and wrapped her arms around Erik's neck so she would not fall off. Erik walked up the steps and into the Opera Populaire. He looked down at Christine who was hanging on to him and looking around. 'she's so beautiful. I have to be the luckiest man in the universe.' He thought. Christine felt eyes upon her and she looked to Erik and he was indeed staring at her. "What?" she asked. He shook his head, "Nothing my dear it was just…" He stopped when he though he heard something. "Was What Erik." His eyes darted around the Opera Populaire and tuned up his hearing, He rushed into a corner nearly dropping Christine. "Erik?" she asked concerned. "shh.." He silenced her, and placed a finger to his lips. Just then a voice filled the room,

"Very well Monsieur. I will inform you when it has been rebuilt." Erik and Christine both recognized the voice as Monsieur Firmin. "Thank you Monsieur. It is a shame you are retiring so early. What was the reason again?" The other gentleman spoke up. "Oh…well my partner and I…well after recent events we decided to just leave. IT is nothing to worry about." Firmin informed the man. "Splendid." The man replied. "Oh. Monsieur O' Miry. I must inform you of some rather, important news." Firmin said.

"Yes of course"

"Well you see. You do know the story of what happened that caused this disaster?"

"I don't know much details monsieur."

"Well. There was this ghost you see. He called him self Opera Ghost and sometimes the Phantom of The Opera. He gave us the score to Don Juan Triumphant. It started out a great success, but then I soon realized that the Ghost had taken out lead male singers role in the Opera. Then something shocking happened, The Star Miss. (Mrs. Or Madame soon.) Christine Daae, tore off the mask that he was wearing to reveal a horrid looking face."

Christine felt Erik tense up, she gently kissed him on the lips and whispered it was alright. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"For a minute the Ghost just stood there, then he grabbed Miss.(MRS! GET IT RIGHT!) Daae and opened a shoot sending them shooting down. And while also kidnapping Miss. Daae he made the chandelier come crashing down. Hence all this mess."

"Wow! that sounds terrible!…Wish I could have been there." The man said.

"We've sent the police down there to check, there was no sign of him or Christine. We've burnt down his desk, organ and other belongings. I don't think he will be coming back, but if you hear or see any funny business get the police down there ASAP." Firmin said.

"Will do."

"Great. Now let me walk you to your carriage."

Andre and monsieur O'Miry walked out the Archway that was once and entrance, talking.

Erik let out a breath that he had been holding for mostly the whole time. He set Christine down. She looked up at him, wonder in her eyes. "Erik? What are we going to do?" Erik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We have to get out of here Christine. WE can't stay, we will stay until the Opera Populaire is finished, And I feel that won't be for a while. Once people start to move in again we cant take any chances. If workers hear something it doesn't matter. But we cant let the New managers hear us." Christine nodded and followed Erik back to the lair.

"So Mi lady, what do you want to do tonight?" Erik asked Christine after all that was needed to be done. "Well good Sir, I must tell you that I have nothing in mind." She responded. Erik sat back and thought and realized for the first time, he was bored. "oh I know!" Christine exclaimed, shaking Erik out of his thinking state. "We could sing! You could continue to give me lessons, I haven't sung in a long time. Except for those times that we did together the last few days but that was about it. Please Erik will you teach me again." She pleaded him. "I was going to say that was a wonderful idea there was no need for such pleading." He said smiling. "Oh. Well then…wait a minute Erik you don't have an organ anymore." She said getting slightly disappointed. "True that, (LOL! Just a little joke. My Spanish Teacher Mr. Hirsch says that! YOU RULE MR. HIRSCH!) But we don't need accompaniment, I can teach you with out it." Christine Gave him a doubtful look but shrugged and followed him to an empty space where they would have room to sing. "Okay. Remember Christine, when you sing you don't breath normal, from your lungs you breath from your diaphragm which is where?" Erik asked, beginning the lesson. Christine stared blankly at him. He sighed and groaned. "Oy, we've got work to do." He took her hand in his and placed her hand on the spot where the diaphragm is. "It's right there Christine. Remember."

Christine nodded but was not really paying attention to him, She was watching his movements and everything he did. She loved everything about him, except his temper. She smiled foolishly without even knowing it, when he placed her hand, with his on top, on her stomach. It felt right to her, and she knew that she would have never felt this way with Raoul.

"Christine…Christine…Christine!" Christine shook her head and saw Erik staring at her. "Christine. You've got to pay attention to me when I'm giving you a lesson. I know that I am not just your teacher anymore, I am also your fiancé, but right now I am your teacher. And now, for now as your teacher, just as your teacher, you will call me Angel or Angel of Music whatever you prefer." Christine raised an eye-brow at him. "It helps me get into the mood." He explained after seeing her look. She smiled and let our a small laugh. Then they went back to singing.

A/N: YaY finally done! I have been working on this chapter for a while. A day after I posted chapter 14 actually. I've just been so busy with School. High School what a Joy! Although my teachers are pretty cool. Mr. Hirsch YOU ROCK! But Whatevs. Well what do you know that's Mr. Hirsch again! Ok! So anyways… Review. Tell me what you think! If you hate it please don't go too hard. I don't take criticism well, seeing as I always got made fun of in elementary school or grade school whatever you like to call it. REVIEW FOR ME! OR…you know what I don't know so just review!

!Next chapter will hopefully be the reunion!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of The Opera. Plain and simple.

Ch.16

After an hour's lesson, Christine was tired and Erik was getting annoyed with how inexperienced she was.

Erik sighed and said, "Tomorrow we will continue. I think you've had enough." 'I think I've had enough' he thought drearily. He knew he didn't want to think that way, but Christine was so inexperienced with her voice it got on his nerves.

She thanked him, glad to be over with it. Erik was just like he was before she knew him, well just as her teacher. Always so bossy, although at that time, she would never say it to his face. She wouldn't even say it now although she felt like screaming it to him. Sometime he just got on her nerves; it was like he was her father or something. (He is old enough to be her father.) Always "No Christine like this." "Christine you're doing it wrong." Things like that. She needed to get up her courage, and tell him what she thought. But not right then, for she just remembered something.

"Erik, the reunion is tomorrow." She informed him. Erik nodded just remembering. "That's right…" Christine smiled slightly, hoping that she would get off the hook for singing lessons. "We'll do your lessons in the morning or the next day, which ever you prefer." Christine's smile faded and she groaned. 'He just will never give up will he?' She thought. "What?" Erik asked, hearing her groan. She threw up her hands into the air. "I don't care!" Erik cocked her head at her outburst. "Christine…what's wrong?" She turned. "What's wrong? Erik! Did you ever think of what I may want! Or how I feel! "OH Christine we'll just do you're singing in the morning because im you're teacher and you will do as I say!" You're my teacher Erik! But that doesn't mean I don't have feelings and emotions! And maybe im just getting annoyed with all your constant badgering!" She yelled at him.

Erik was taken aback by her outburst. He had no such idea that he annoyed her so; he felt anger welling up inside him. He gritted his teeth, had to fight back the urge to scream at her. He closed his eyes and said as calmly as possible, "You dare to talk to me that way Madame." He opened his eyes and didn't see Christine flinching at all; instead she had a scowl on her face and a glare in her eyes. He returned the same look, and started to walk toward her. She walked toward him, they started to circle. They stopped and just stared at each other. He growled lowly. She stared at him, trying to fight back the thought that she was amused by this. But she found that it wasn't easy, she bit her lip trying not to let Erik see her. But what she didn't know was that Erik felt the same. Just then they both started to crack up.

Erik bent over not able to control the laughter that was escaping him. He had never laughed so hard in his life. He didn't think it was possible for him to laugh that hard, He felt Christine lean up against him and his laughter joined with hers. "Erik…" Christine started but couldn't finish because of laughing so hard. After about 10 minutes of laughing they both calmed down. Christine sighed chuckled. "Gosh Erik it's like we're married already." Erik smiled. "Yes. It seems that way doesn't it." Christine nodded and hugged him, "Im sorry I don't know what came over me." He kissed the top of her head, "No im the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have stressed you so much, over your voice." Christine smiled up at him. "I forgive you." He nodded. "Thank you, it's getting late, Christine we should go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow and…" he paused to kiss her quickly. "…ill let you chose the time we have our lesson, my beautiful fiancé." She smiled and kissed him. When they separated she placed her forehead on his. "You're so good to me." She whispered. "And I always will be. I promise with all my heart and my soul." Christine looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the full truth. He placed her hand on his cheek, and he then realized that he had his mask off. He knew it was wrong to still feel uncomfortable around her with out it, but he was. The smile on his face disappeared and his eyes now showed uncomfortableness. Christine noticed this and shook her head. "Erik. How many times must I tell you, I do not look upon your face with fear. To me (And me!) You are the most Beautiful man (if that makes sense which I think it does) I have ever laid eyes on." He couldn't believe how compassionate she was about the subject. And what she said, "You are the most Beautiful man I have laid eyes on." How was that possible, how could she think such a thing. AS if she read his mind she said, "You once said to me, that fear can turn to love, that I would learn to see to find the man behind the monster, the repulsive carcass who seems a beast but secretly, dreams of beauty. And fear has turned to love, I learned to see the man behind the monster that you said you were. You dream of beauty Erik but yet you have it." She rubbed her finger on his cheek. He stared at her disbelievingly, it was impossible that he found someone so perfect for him. He loved her and she loved him right back. He felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Erik, I once feared you afraid of the things you might to me, to other people. I regret saying what I did to Raoul one night." Erik raised his eye brow asking her what it was. Christine took a deep breath and started to sing, "Twisted everyway what answer can I give, am I to risk my life to win the chance to live, can I betray the man the once inspired my voice, do I become his prey do I have any choice he kills with out a doubt he murders all that's good I know I cant refuse and yet I wish I could oh God is I agree what horrors wait for me in this the Phantom's opera." While she sang, tears were in her eyes and her voice was cracking only imagining what He might be thinking. She turned to him, "Im sorry." Erik shook his head and wrapped her in a hug. "I should have never anything that I did. I should have known by doing those things you would have feared me." She started to cry into his chest. "I asked you to love me but who could love a man who kills men, threatens people, Does horrid things. It's impossible, and I should have known that. You were scared Christine, and so was I, that's why I did it. I didn't want to lose you. I was so afraid of losing you to Raoul that I took drastic measures." Christine sobbed uncontrollably. Erik sighed and rubbed her back to comfort her. And to his surprise she started to sing, "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and do I dream again for now I find. The phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind." He combed her hair with his fingers and sang his part of the song, their song, "sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet and though you turn from me to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind." She backed away from him so they were now staring at each other. "Those who have seen your face draw back in fear; I am the mask you wear." "It's me they hear." "Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind." They cut off their singing. "We haven't sung that in a while." Christine said. "I'll say."

Christine yawned. "You're tired." Erik said smirking. Christine nodded and gasped as she was swept off her feet and into the arms of her beloved. "You always scare me when you do that." She explained to him. "sorry." he said plainly. He walked into the bedroom and placed her down on the bed. He knew that she wanted him to sleep beside her so he went over to the other side and sat down taking off his boots. Christine crawled up next to him. He peered down at her, "Hello." He said. "Hello." She responded and then placed her head on his lap. He raised his eyebrows and said, "That's not how you're planning to sleep. Is it?" Christine laughed and shook her head. "No, of course not." She sat up and went back over to her side of the bed. Erik laid down next to her and took her into his arms. After a few moments of silence Erik finally said, "You know Christine. We need to pick a date." Christine rested her head against his chest. "A date for what?" she said sleepily. "Our wedding." Christine looked up at him, "oh yeah." She moaned sleepily and said while yawning. "In the morning." He nodded, "in the morning." They soon both fell asleep locked in each others embrace.

A/n: Wow that took me long to write. Well I had writers block for a while. It just came to me today. YaY! Ok! So now please Review! Tell me whatcha think!

Next chapter WILL be the reunion! I PROMISE! If it is not I give you permission to yell at me, and do whatever you please to me, except Punjab me or kill me in anyway possible, because then you'll never get the reunion!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long Update. Still writers block! And this chapter is the start of the reunion so technically you cant hurt me! HA!

And now I bring you….

Ch.17

After they both woke up, got dressed and got ready for the day, Erik and Christine were both starving. "I still dont have any food, it got ruined in the fire and the mob." He explained after searching all the places he knew he kept food. Christine looked down and thought. She looked up at Erik, "we could, go out again." Erik hesitated. "I know a place where there is not many people." Christine explained, seeing his state of uncomfortableness. Erik was now interested. "really? where?" He asked. "IT's a little place. Mme. Giry used to take me and Meg there all the time. Its a very private place, and everyone there is respectful to others, so you dont have to worry about anyone, being Erik looked down. Christine, catching her mistake said, "not that anyone would be afraid of you." He looked up and smiled at her, but shook his head. "No christine. IT's alright. I know people are frightened of me, and i dont blame them. Im still amazed that you're here." Christine walked over to him and rapped her arms around him. "People have no right to be afraid of you, you're a man just like any other man, except for that little distortion on your face. no one has the right to treat you like they did. You dont deserve it." Erik, rested his head on hers and let her words sink in.

Erik Pulled away from christine, leaving a confused look on her face. "We should go. After all we have a bbusy day ahead of us." Erik said, a smiling a little. Christine smiled remembering today was the reunion.

Erik and Christine arrive at a small hut like building. "Wow. christine when you said this place was small, you really meant it." Christine chuckeld and shrugged. "it seemd alot bigger to me, probably because i was 8 or 9 when she brought me here." christine went over to the door, and knocked on it. The door opened a crack and a deep males voice said, "name please." Christine leaned closer in and said, "I am Miss christine daae, i came here with Mme. Giry and her daughter Meg Giry a few years ago." after a few moments of silence, the door closed, there were sounds of chains rustling, then the door opened fully. "come in, come in, welcome." rang the deep voice. Christine grabbed Eriks hand and led him in to the door. the man looked suspiciously at him. "he's with me." Explained Christine. The man nodded and let them pass. Christine led him to a table, "Sit, the waiter will be with us..." Christine got interrupted by a waiter coming up to them. "Hello, madame, monsieur. how may i help you?" The waiter said, pulling out a pad of paper and a feather pen. "...soon." Finished Christine. Erik looked amused, he had to contain his laugher, or that would look rude. Christine took a seat across from Erik then looked up at the waiter. "a glass of water would be just fine, richard." The waiter nodded as he wrote down on the paper, he paused suddenly and looked down at christine. "How did you...?" Christine laughed. "Oh come on Richard you can not tell me that you do not recognize me." Christine said. Richard looked at her and shook his head. "im sorry madame, but i do not." christine sighed, grabbed a ribbon and tied her hair up as best she could, gave him an innocent child look and said in a oh so childish voice. "May i please have a glass of water monsieur." Erik sniggered at her childish act, he remembered that old christine. Richard smiled. "Christine!" Christine nodded. "Yes." Richard looked Christine up and down, "My oh my have you grown. What were you about…" He held out his hand to right to the middle of his stomach. "…about yeay (I have no idea how they spell that. But I always wanted to say that.) high." Christine laughed. Richard then looked at Erik, then back to Christine. "and who is this?" Christine took Erik's hand in hers, and smiled up at Richard. "this is my fiancé, Erik." Erik looked up at the young man, he and christine had obviously met before. And what he was most surprised about was that he didn't look afraid when he looked at him. He was wearing his mask, which would stir more confusion anyone's mind, or so he thought. "Well, ill go get your drinks. Excuse me." He quickly bowed then turned and left. "He seems like a nice fellow." Erik admitted. "He is." Christine's head turned as she thought she saw someone near the door. Erik cought her gaze and turned his head. "what?" he asked. "Is that?" Christine stood up and started to walk toward the door. "Christine? Where are you going?" Erik demanded. "Wait one minute, ill be right back." She said. She walked up behind the girl. "Melissa?" The girl turned around, at hearing her name. "Christine?" she asked surprised. Christine felt a smile spread across her face. "I thought you weren't allowed back here after what happened." Melissa laughed. "Christine! Im seventeen years old now. My mother cant tell me where I can and cannot go." Christine laughed right along with her. "I thought I would never see you again. You haven't changed." Melissa shrugged, "but you have, you look nothing like you did when you were younger." Melissa explained. "is that a good thing?" Christine questioned her. "why of course. Your beautiful." Christine was famished, "well…I…uh." Melissa caught sight of the ring on her finger. "Christine! Is that a…an engagement ring?" She asked excitedly. Christine looked down at her hand and smiled. "why yes it is." Just then she felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist se yelped in surprise and immeidatly knew who it was. "Christine. I told Richard to forget the drinks, I paid for them but we need to get a move on. I still need to find the direct address of My aunts." She heard him whisper to her. "and this…" she started, then looked up at Erik. "…is my loving fiancé." Erik smiled down at her.

Melissa stood there mouth ajar; it wasn't the mask that made her drop her jaw it was how handsome (yes handsome. Cute and/or Hot is not an appropriate word for this time period

:-D. I don't know what all you people think about him, but with his mask on he is sooooo cute. And the only time you see him with out his mask on is when he is going crazy so yeah. Sorry ill stop my babbling and get back to the story) he was. For some strange reason, though, he looked older than Christine. He didn't look sixteen or seventeen that's for sure.

"I'm sorry I have to cut this talk short. Erik has a family reunion and we need to get there." Christine explained to Melissa. Melissa came out of her trance and looked at Christine. "Huh? Oh. Yes. Well I won't want to keep your family waiting. I hope I will see you again Christine." Christine nodded. "Yes, I hope so too. If you want to contact me, send your letters to Madame Giry; she lives on 25 Arnold Avenue." Melissa nodded. "I will be sure to write. My address will be on the letter, so you can write back to me that way." Erik released her and walked out the door. He quickly raised his hand to his forehead in order to block the bright light that filled the early afternoon sky. Christine came out behind him and saw him shielding his eyes. She was confused for a moment-for this was not bright to her at all- then remembered that Erik lived under the opera house almost all of his life, not coming out into the daylight to get what he needed. He sent Mme. Giry to get stuff which in her opinion was quite rude, just because he is afraid of the world doesn't mean that he can't go outside.

Christine smirked and grabbed his arm pulling it down. He looked down at her; eyes squinted from the light burning his eyes. "Christine! What was that for?" She laughed. "Oh face it like a man Erik." She said, letting go of his arm and started to walk ahead of him. "I beg your pardon." He said following her. She just laughed and pulled over a carriage. Erik came up behind her and breathed into her ear, "what, Madame, do I have to face like a man." The tone of his words made her shiver. She looked up at him, "The light, my dear erik. You must not be surrounded by darkness anymore." Erik frowned. "Christine…" He started but she cut him off. "With me as your wife. You'll be going out a lot more often. And another thing," she said turning to face him. "I know that you think of the lair as your home. But with the new managers coming, we can not risk it. I told madam Giry to start searching for a home." She said walked over to the driver of the carriage that just stopped in front of them, "To the Station please." Erik stood there in shock, just watching her. "You did what?" He asked. She turned her head, "You heard me." "That'd be 10 francs Madame." Said the driver. Christine took a little bag out of her pocket and dumped it out onto her hand. There was only six francs there, she turned to Erik. "I don't have enough." Erik was too in shock to know what he was doing, so he took the coins out of his pocket and handed it to Christine. "Thank you." She took all the coins and gave them to the driver. Then she got into the carriage, she waited a moment and then looked out to see Erik just standing there. "Are you coming or what?" Erik shook his head and got into the carriage beside Christine.

After sitting in silence for a few moments Erik finally spoke, "I cannot believe you would do such a thing without my condolence. Do you have any idea what it would be like for me to move out of there?" Christine nodded, which stirred the confusion in him even more. "I do, you have lived there for most of your life but Erik, would you seriously rather get caught then not?" She asked. Erik made a face and looked down, "but…" He started. "But what if something goes wrong, what if someone comes to our house and sees me." Christine placed her hand on top of his. "You did fine in public today, I promise everything will be alright. We need a bigger home anyway." Erik looked up and stared into her eyes. He sighed and nodded, "I guess you are right. But Christine, next time I would like for you to come to me, if it concerns us, before you do something." Christine nodded and hugged him. She was quite surprised that she went with out an argument. She was preparing herself for an argument with him, but got nothing of the sort.

The carriage stopped in front of the Station. Erik got out, and then helped Christine out. He thanked the driver, and they walked in.

Erik walked up to a desk and asked where to find an address, the man pointed at a desk across the room. Erik nodded and walked over to the desk. "Excuse me." He said to the woman behind the desk. The woman looked up, and smiled warmly at him. "How may I help you monsieur." "I would like to find the address of…" he got cut off when he heard a voice that seemed familiar to him. He turned and saw a plump lady with long blonde hair, her back was facing him. Then she laughed, there is only one person who had that laugh. "Auntie Mattie?" He questioned. The woman stopped and turned around and stared at Erik. She looked him over for a few minutes, and then a smile spread across her face. "Erik?" Erik nodded. Mattie laughed. "God almighty, how tall you are!" Erik smiled, but had a look of confusion. "I mean you were always tall, but look at you now. You topple over me." She then hugged him, "oh my gosh. I haven't seen you since your mother sold you."

"Sold?" Christine said, coming up behind them. Mattie smiled at Christine and said politely, "Madam I believe this doesn't concern you." Erik smiled at his aunt and rapped his arm around Christine. "Actually, Auntie Mattie. Christine is my fiancé." Mattie looked from Erik to Christine then back to Erik. She had a shocked expression. "Fiancé! You're getting married! Oh this is wonderful! Come we must get to the house, I met you early and now you can help me prepare." She said, mostly to Christine. Christine looked excited, "Oh I would love to help!" Christine exclaimed. "Splendid." Mattie and Christine walked out, talking decorations and stuff. Erik shook his head, following them. "Women."

Christine and Mattie were talking the whole carriage way to Mattie's home. Erik was getting agitated for he knew nothing of what they were talking about. "Would you please talk about something that I know about?" He exclaimed. Christine giggled and turned her head around, "does it bother you Erik?" He nodded. "Then no." She said then giggled again and continued to talk. Mattie took a glance back at Erik, for she knew his temper. But what she saw on his face was annoyance, and a little smile. She was amazed, at how Christine has changed him. He smiled more; the only person who could make him smile when he was younger was herself. And even that was rare, now he was smiling all the time. She went back to talking with Christine while walking into the house.

"You're early like I said; no one should be here anytime soon." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Or not." Mattie went over to the door and opened it. A young man, around twenty years old stood at the doorway. "David." Mattie cried. "Hello Auntie Mattie." Mattie looked behind him, as if looking for someone. "where's your mother?" she asked. "oh, she'll be in soon." David said, then walked in and saw Erik and Christine. "I see im not the first one here." He said and smiled, holding out his hand toward Erik. Erik took it and shook it. "im david." David said, "Erik, and this…" he said motioning to christine. "is Christine." David looked at Christine and took her hand and kissed it gently. "a pleasure mademoiselle." Christine giggled, Erik felt a pang of jealousy tugging at his heart.

Then they all heard a door from the back slam and a voice enter the room. "sorry, I came through the back. I had to drop something off." It was the voice of a woman, A voice Erik could never forget. He turned and glared at the woman who stood in the doorway,

"Hello Mother."

BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM. OH yes I am sooooo evil! Muha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaa. Srry im ok now. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: Here's chap. 18 enjoy and review!

Chap.18

Jeannine looked over at the man standing in front of her. He did look kind of familiar to her, and he just called her mother. She didn't remember having any other children except David except…

"Erik?" She questioned. He didn't say anything just kept his glare and nodded. "I…I...I thought you were dead." She said, which earned a shocked look and a glare from Christine. "well…obviously Im not." Erik said coldly. "How did you get here? I thought you were in the circus. I was pretty sure they would kill you." Christine looked up at Erik and no words could escape her lips, but she was thinking, 'circus? What circus?'. Mattie caught her look and walked over to her, and whispered to her. "come on." She took Christine's arm and walked off with her into a room. When the door closed Christine looked at her and asked worried, "What did she mean…circus?" Mattie sighed and looked at the ground. "Erik would get mad at me if I told you. Later ask him, im sure he'll tell you." Christine looked like she was about to cry, "who is she?" she asked shakily. "she is Erik's mother, IF you could call her that." Christine leaned up against the wall, feeling as if she would fall to the ground if she did not. She knew Erik had a horrible past, and now its back. It came back to haunt him, when it seemed his life had just gotten better, his mother had to show up. "I know what you're thinking." Christine looked up at Mattie, "why did she show up? why now? Something always seems to go wrong with Erik, he just cant be happy for one reason or another." Christine bit her lip and tried to contain herself from crying. She opened the door and just saw Erik and his _mother_ staring at each other.

Erik turned his head when he heard the door open. Christine was standing in the doorway, on the verge of tears. Christine walks slowly over to him, she wraps her arms around his neck, and turns to his _mother_ and says, "Not everybody hates him" then she turns to Erik and kisses him, with all the Passion and all the love in her. Erik returned the same, and all the pain that his mother brought back to him disappeared as he got lost in her kiss. He brought his arms up and slid them around her waste and drew her closer to him. They parted and Christine brought her hand up to his mask, and slowly removed it, then before Erik could do anything, she kissed him again this time placing her hand on his scarred cheek. She pulled away and smiled at him and then turned to his mother, "I love him. And I wont let anyone treat him badly."

Jeanine stood shocked, the woman just came out of nowhere and kissed him. Kissed him and worse, touched his hideousness; that thing he calls face. And what she said, she loved him. How could anyone love such a monster, such an ugly creature from hell. Watching that scene that was just played before her, made her cringe. She had to partially turn away, not able to stand the sight of him without his mask, and without thinking she said, "Put that thing back on, there will be little children arriving soon." Christine gaped and stopped Erik from putting the mask back on. "How Dare You!" Christine exclaimed. Jeanine gave Christine a shocked look. "You have no right to treat Erik like that! HE is Your Son!"

"My son!" She scoffed. "I could never have a son who looks like that!"

"Oh what? Everyone needs to be perfect? Everyone needs to have a normal face without an problems!" She exploded, rage flooding through her. "Not everybody could be as fortunate! You should love him for who he is! Not what he looks like. Well personally, I don't care what he looks like, his face holds no horror for me. His soul is tortured and demised. And Who made it like that? You! Because he didn't have a mother or father who loved him, he didn't think that anyone could. He only had one true friend, and me, And I will never leave him, never in a million years."

"And who are you to think you can talk to me that way?" sked Jeanine.

Christine straightened up and said Proudly, "Im his wife-to-be. You do not need any other information."

"Dear God, you're getting married?" She asked utterly surprised.

And for the first time in the last few minutes Erik spoke, "Yes. IS it that hard for you to believe that someone could love me?"

Jeanine looked up and without hesitating said, "Yes."

Erik just nodded and turned. Christine placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "don't listen to her. I love you with all my heart, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Erik didn't respond just said lowly, "I'll be outside." He turned and walked past his mother, but not without looking at her once more giving her a look of sadness mixed with hate. She returned full hatred, and he continued walking, he pushed the door open making make a bang against the wall outside. He walked down the stairs and sat by the little river right in the back of the house, his chin resting in his hands.

"Alright…will someone please explain what just happened here?" A new voice entered the picture. Christine turned her head and saw the young man standing there looking utterly confused. She glared at Jeanine and ran out the door to follow Erik.

"I figured you would have loosened up on him after all of the years…" Mattie began, making David and Jeanine fix their gaze on her. "…I was wrong." Jeanine rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hip. "I still don't get how you could care for him so much." Mattie crossed her arms, "I don't understand how A mother could Loathe a child as much as you Loathe Erik! He has done nothing except ask for love, and what did you do? You beat him!" Jeanine just stared at her sister not saying a word. "You kept him in this little room, almost as small as a closet! And every time you caught him out of it, when it wasn't to do chores or being your slave, you beat him until you got tired! Then you shoved him back into the room. You scarcely fed him! When you brought him to visit me, because you couldn't stand to look at him, he Cried himself to sleep every night in my arms. Tell me Jeanine is that anyway to treat a child!" Jeanine shrugged, "Not a normal one." Mattie shook her head disapprovingly at her sister, "sometimes I wonder why David even loves you."

Christine walked slowly over to Erik who still was kneeling by the river. She knelt down beside him and looked up at him. "Erik…are you okay." He kept his gaze on the slow moving river and said, "Just when my life seemed to go well, She shows up and ruins everything." She grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his. "We'll get through it, It might seem that hate is stronger than love but if our love is strong we can conquer anything." Erik sighed. "Oh Christine." Christine tried her best to wrap her arms around him, it didn't work well. Erik caught on to what she was trying to do and turned and took her into his arms. "I don't know what I would do with you." He whispered.

A Few hours later.

AS the day progresses more and more people arrive, Erik and Christine are still sitting by the river although not embraced in a hug. They are holding hands and Christine's head is rested against his shoulder. (that looks so cute in my head…) AS the party began they still sat nestled in the grass staring at the water. David came up behind them. "um excuse me?" Erik turned his head. "yes?" He asked. " I overheard the conversation you were having before, and are you really Jeanine's son?" Erik turned back to the river and stared at it. "I guess you could say that." He said. "Well I am also her son, in that case we must be brothers." Erik stood up, Christine also standing up beside him. "That we must be, but I wonder. How come you look so healthy and un worn?" Erik asked, feeling pain inside for feeling that his "mother" only treated him like that. David looked down, "Im afraid I knew nothing of the way that she treated you, I knew nothing of you until today. And I must admit I was hurt by the way that she showed hate towards you, I've never seen her like that, never treat any one so badly not even her enemy's. I am sorry monsieur that she had treated you like that, I…feel your pain."

"You know nothing." Erik snapped. "You cant possibly feel the pain I do! You look pretty old, lets say twenty years old or so! And for your whole life your mother treated you like you normally, you didn't have to grow up with a face like mine! Your mother didn't sell you off to the circus, because of that face! You didn't get beat and showed to all the world every show for many years! You didn't have to live in the pit of an Opera House, threatening innocent men for their money! You didn't capture girls and take them in against their will! You didn't threaten to kill their fiancée, you didn't Murder anybody! You didn't…you don't…." he buried his face in his hands and turned away, and shrugged off Christine when she tried to hug him. David looked at him, in amazement, no wonder this man was so miserable. "Monsieur I…I'm sorry."

Erik removed his hands from his face and stood up straight, "We better get to the party." He said, then walked in between David and Christine. David gave Christine an apologetic look. "It's not your fault, you didn't know." David nodded but still felt guilty. "So, how long have you two known each other?" He asked trying to start a conversation with her. "for about ten years." Christine answered. "ten years wow," he said crossing his arms. "yeah, but we haven't been lovers for that long, maybe about 1 year or so." Christine said although Erik was in love with her for who knows how long, Christine had only been in love with him for only a few months; after all she only did find out that he wasn't an angel but a man a few months ago. "you seem happy." He said. Christine smiled, "I am. We are, Im sure you heard we're getting married. I cant wait." She said admitting it to someone for the first time. They both turned to look at Erik who was trying to mingle with his "family" members. A few people were talking to him, and Christine smiled, at least not all people hate him. Erik then seemed to realize that Christine was not with him, for her turned around and looked around with a confused expression on his face. He made a "oh-there-you-are" face and walked over to her, "Why didn't you follow me?" He asked when he reached them. "We thought you wanted to be alone." He she waved her finger from herself to David then back to her. Erik looked at his profound brother, and nodded at him. "Well, you certainly know well enough when I need to be alone, maybe you are my brother." David smiled. "Thank you Monsieur." Erik waved his hand at him. "Eh, you're my brother, supposedly, so you can call me erik." David smiled again and held out his hand, Erik shook it. "Thank you, uh, Erik."

"Well we better get back there, were missing out on all the fun." He held out his hand toward Christine, she smiled and took it. Erik looked to David and motioned with his head to come. So all three of them walked to the party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Wow, sorry I got caught up with the whole erik and his mother thing, so I promise more reunion next chapter! I PROMISE! I know im probably annoying you, and you're like, "Oh come on! Get to the reunion already!" sorry!

So please Review! Please! Por Favor, Por Flavor.


	19. Chapter 19

_**So, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner! I had total writers block and with all my new stories and things! **_

Chap. 19

For most of the time Christine stuck by Erik's side to keep him comfortable. Every time someone would look at him funny she would give them a glare that she picked from Erik himself. Soon Erik released her from his side and let her wander around to have fun. "Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be fine." She smiled then hugged him then walked away. She wandered around, there were a lot of people there. She saw Jeanine in a corner talking to someone, she sent her a death glare behind her back then continued on walking. She saw Mattie by a table and walked over to her. "Hello." She greeted. Mattie looked up and smiled. "well hello Christine enjoying your self?" mattie pouring a glass of water. "Quite. Lovely party." Mattie smiled. "thank you." A young man came up to them. "Hello Mattie," he said. She looked over to him, "Hello Frederic." Frederic looked at christine and smiled at her, he took her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "and who is this lovely mademoiselle." Christine felt her cheeks go warm. And then felt an arm go around her shoulder and a familiar voice say, "engaged." She looked up and saw Erik. She smiled and leaned his head against him. Frederic looked from Erik to Christine then back to Erik. "Well Erik, I see you've found someone, I somehow recall you saying "no one could ever love me, my mother hates me, ill never get married, have a family be loved for who I am." Christine giggled but quickly caught her self and stopped. She was just laughing at the irony, because she is getting married to him, and believe it or not she had even thought about having a family with him. Erik glanced down and saw Christine covering her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing. "What is so funny my dear?" He asked, smirking. "Im sorry Erik…its just the irony of it, Although it took a while you still found love." Erik pulled her to him and laughed, "that I did." He whispered to her, then kissed her. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Jeanine who was talking on the other side of the party saw this scene and again stared in total disbelief. She turned, huphed, snapped her fingers. "David!" She called out for her son.

David came running, "Yes?" he asked, arriving there panting. "What do you see over there?" she pointed behind her back. David looked to where his mother was pointing,

"Well, I see Auntie Mattie and Frederic."

Jeanine turned to face him, "You do not see that horrid display of affection."

He looked again and saw Erik and Christine, with their arms wrapped around each other involved in a kiss. "you mean Erik and Christine?" he asked.

Jeanine gave him a disbelieving look, "Yes Erik and Christine."

He crossed his arms, "I see it, but it's not horrid. What is, is that you never even told me that I had a brother."

She scoffed, "A brother? I could scarcely call him that. He is more like a monster that somehow was born out of the same mother."

David glared at his mother and shook his head, "Mother I have never seen you like this, so hateful to another person. A person that is your own flesh and blood!"

"Blood maybe, but flesh! Hell no! that boy is no person he is a monster!"

"Erik is kind hearted and can be a very nice man if you get to know him! He is not the monster here you are." And with that he walked away.

Jeanine dropped her jaw, "come back here David! David I command you as your mother…"

"mother! I was free two years ago, let's face it you no longer own me. The only reason that I was still living with you is because I loved you and you treated me nice! Well now that I know I have a brother, who was treated the exact opposite that I was I don't want to any longer!" David exploded. He was breathing heavily and his face was turning red. He felt an arm go around his shoulder. "'She giving you any trouble davey?"

David turned his head to see his big brother looking down at him, "Erik." Erik smiled at him but then it disappeared and he glared at Jeanine.

Jeanine looked at David then at erik the back at david, "oh so now you're taking his side! Turning against me, my only boy!" (1)

Erik was fuming with anger now, He removed his arm from around Davids neck, not wanting to strangle his brother. He was so angry that he started to shake. Christine watched from behind with Auntie mattie, once or twice she tried to go comfort erik but Mattie held her back. "You don't understand…" she whispered to Mattie. "He has a history of Murdering people."

Mattie patted her hand but continued to look at the fight before her, "I know my dear. I know."

"Only boy? What am I nothing then! Don't answer that I know the answer! Why can't you love me? Why can't you love me like you do David? OH I know because im a monster. A dirty monster who should rot in hell for all eternity! Well here's a news flash for you _mother_ I am your son! Whether you like it or not!"

Jeanine started to talk but Erik continued on talking,

"And believe me; I don't like one part of being related to you! I never knew my dad, but I bet he was nice and that's where David gets it from because there is no way in hell that he gets it from you. You want a perfect son, with a perfect face and perfect everything! Well you can't have everything that you want; if you were any sort of mother you would love me for who I am not what I look like! And im not the one who should burn in hell! You should!" He let tears run down his cheeks, although he remained his strength and anger.

Jeanine started to talk but Erik continued on talking,

"And believe me; I don't like one part of being related to you! I never knew my dad, but I bet he was nice and that's where David gets it from because there is no way in hell that he gets it from you. You want a perfect son, with a perfect face and perfect everything! Well you can't have everything that you want; if you were any sort of mother you would love me for who I am not what I look like! And im not the one who should burn in hell! You should!" He let tears run down his cheeks, although he remained his strength and anger.

David looked up at Erik who was full of rage, he looked like he was about to attack Jeanine. He stood up straight, "I agree with erik"

Christine finally escaped from Mattie and took his and in hers. "I do too."

Mattie came up behind them, "so do i."

Then Frederic and a few other relatives came behind Erik.

Jeanine looked at the group, the giant group. She looked to Erik and said, "Can I speak to Erik alone. Please." The group reluctantly left except for Christine who was beside him stilling holding his hand. Jeanine looked at Christine, "I said alone."

Erik gave her hand a gentle squeeze and whispered, "It'll be alright. I can handle her."

Christine nodded and walked away standing next to Mattie.

"Let's go inside."

They went inside; Erik closed the door and faced her. "What do you want?" He crossed his arms.

"I see you've got a lot of supporters behind you. You're turning my family against me."

"I'm turning the family against you! You made them loathe me and fear me just like you did, and you were afraid of the distortion not me! You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Oh I'm sure you've been a lot." She replied sarcastically.

"You have no damn idea! When you sold me off the circus, I had enough and killed the man! One of the audience members, who was a little older than me, she rescued me and took me to the Opera Populaire! She gave me a place to live, she took care of me when I was sick, she fed me, and she helped me live. For a while she was the only person who ever cared about me and loved me for me, and who I ever cared about also. Soon though, she got married and had a child, so she had to support myself. Since I was in no condition to get a job I became the phantom…"

Jeanine interrupted Erik, "The phantom?"

"Yes, I am…was the phantom of the Opera."

Jeanine looked down and waited for Erik to continue his story, "So, I became the phantom, ordering the manager of the Opera House to give me 20,000 francs a month and threatening that if he didn't a disaster behind their imagination will occur. Scared they obeyed. For a long while that's how I earned my money. Then Christine showed up. This little orphan girl of seven, coming to the opera Populaire lonely and afraid, Although I talked to Madame Giry before then and agreed to be her tutor one night I heard her crying in her room, kneeling by her bed and her hands folded…"

His mind wondered off into a memory,

_Erik promised Antoinette he would watch over Christine, Be her tutor. OF course he wouldn't be seen by her, what would that come to? Being tutored by a monster, Christine would surely be afraid. He found himself wondering around the Opera House, And was now near the bedrooms. Suddenly he heard soft crying. He walked slowly trying to decipher where exactly the noise was coming from. He finally stopped when the noise what at it's loudest, he peered through a tiny crack in the ceiling, and it was Christine. 'Poor little thing. Probably mourning over her father.' Then he heard her speak, he never heard her speak. It sounded exactly like a little seven year old girl would sound, _

"_Papa." She started in a shaking voice, "You promised me an angel. An angel to watch over me, and Angel of Music. The Angel is not here yet. When are you going to send my angel? Are you even going to? You promised papa, you promised." _

_Erik frowned, an angel. She needed an angel. He needed to help this young girl but…how? Then it came to him. _

"_Hush, Child why are you crying?" His soft voice rang out through the room._

_Christine looked up alarmed, and looked around the room searching for where the voice was coming from. _

"_Do not be afraid, I will not harm you. I have been sent to you from heaven above." 'Heaven? Yeah right.' _

"_You're my angel aren't you? My angel of music?" Christine stood up smiling. _

"_I am your angel. And I will always protect you." _

"You?" Jeanine stated, taking him back to reality. She scoffed, "an angel? Erik what the hell were you thinking, telling that poor innocent girl that you were an angel?"

"I am telling you about my horrid past that you caused in the first place, and saying that does not help the situation!"

"Well maybe I don't want to know." She stated matter of factly.

"Well maybe I want you to know, I want you to see what you have done to me!"

"Well then tell me and stop running your big mouth that you have and always had and tell me."

Erik felt the phantom stirring up inside of him again. He clenched his fist and pressed them to his sides in order to relieve the feeling of attacking the woman in front of him.

"So for about 10 years I was just her angel, and her music tutor. Then i was sick of seeing Carlotta singing, so I dropped a back drop on her thus making Christine sing." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then continued with his story. He told her the whole story of the phantom of the opera.

"And that's what you've done to me! Made my life a living hell! You must be very proud of your self."

Jeanine looked down, not loving, but pitying Erik. Although she hated to admit it, she was staring to feel sorry for him. For what she did to him, she gulped and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Erik laughed, "After causing me a life time of pain, you expect me to forgive you? Never. I'll let you know what it feels like to be betrayed and hated. Because there is no one else on the earth who I hate more than you right now." _Not even that de Chagney_.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Adieu." He walked toward the door, opened it walked out then slammed it.

Christine ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "oh erik, what happened? Are you alright?" She asked, when she saw tears in is eyes. He didn't say anything, or even hug her back. He pulled away from her and walked down the steps of the stoop. Christine followed him. "Erik?"

Christine felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw David. "I think he needs to be alone." David said, watching Erik walk away. Christine turned her head back, and also watched Erik walk away. She sighed and nodded, walking back with David to the party.

_**Hey. That long chapter made up for it or what? I hope it did. The endings not really a cliffie, but I know you want to know what happens. And the way you will is if you review! So please, will you review? I promise I'll update sooner. No more monthly updates lol. REVIEW! **_

_**(1) me and my friend (tHe OnE aNd OnLy MeLiSsA) were making a joke about it. When she says, "My only boy?" I said, "My only boy? What the hell is Erik then a girl?" and my friend was like, "That's rude! She has two sons, and one is nice and can sing good.") lol Review! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you all for reviewing. I know you couldn't hear me but that was sarcasm …sorry. I'll be fine. As long as you review! See bottom A/n for more details! Thank you and enjoy (and review)!**_

**Chapter 20 **

Erik stood by the brink of the river behind the house; He looked down into the flowing river and closed his eyes letting tears run down his cheeks. David was wrong; he didn't want to be alone. He needed Christine with him now; he needed to hold her, to know that at least some body in this horrid world loves him. He turned his head and saw Christine talking with David. He needed her more than anything right now; He started walking toward the crowd. He pushed through the people, ignoring the rude comments that were sent his way. He finally caught up with Christine, he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She gasped and jumped slightly. She placed her hands on top of his and whispered back to him, "Are you alright?" She felt him shake his head and heard a soft sob escape him. She started to rock back and forth, in order to calm him. It started to work. Christine pulled out of his grasp and looked up at him; She grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowd. They walked until they were pretty far away from the party and in an open field. Christine fell to the soft grass pulling Erik along with her. She smiled and rolled on top of Erik. He grunted. She hit his chest playfully. And she saw the start of a smile on his lips. She brought her hand up to his face and wiped all the tears away and moved her finger down to his lips. "Smile." She told him.

"I can't." He explained.

She bent down and kissed him deep and passionate. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "smile for me."

He stared at her a few moments before giving her a soft smile. "There you go." She whispered before kissing him again. She broke off panting, "I love you."

Erik gently sat up, sliding out from under Christine and then taking her into his arms. Christine then began singing softly to him,

"_No more talk of darkness, for get these wide eyed fears. Im here no one (yea I changed it) can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let day light dry your tears. Im here with you beside you, to guard you and to guide you." _

Erik responded in a soft tone, _"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you here beside you, anywhere you go let me go too. That's all I ask of you." _

"_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you." _

"_All I want is freedom a world with no more night, and you always beside me. To hold me and to hide me." _

Christine leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes, _"Then say you'll share with me, one love one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude, say you need me with you now and always anywhere you go let me go too, Erik. That's all I ask of you." _

"_Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you." _

Erik pulled her closer and also closed his eyes as they both started to sing, _"Share each day with me each night each morning." _

"Say you love me." Erik whispered into her ear.

"You know I do." She whispered back.

"_Love me. That's all I ask of you." _

"I love you so much Christine."

"_Anywhere, you go let me go too, love me, that's all I ask of you." _

"I love you Erik, and I will always love you."

And so they sat there in the wide open field, Christine resting against Erik and Erik having his arms around Christine. Soon they both got tired and Christine got off of Erik's lap and laid on the grass. Erik took off his cloak that he was wearing and covered Christine with it then laid down beside her. Christine turned over on her side so she was facing Erik. "Won't you be cold?" She asked. He smiled and took the hair that was falling into her face and put it behind her ear. "I'll be fine, I'm used to cold." Christine snuggled closer to him anyway. Using her body heat to keep him warm. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. They smiled at each other and kissed each other before they both fell asleep on the soft grass.

Christine woke up later that night when it was dark. She looked around and didn't know where she was. She sat up, scared. She heard a soft moaning coming from beside her, she looked down and saw Erik sleeping. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, no more sad expressions, no more hate, just a motionless expression which made her love him even more. She smiled, As long as Erik was there with her, it didn't matter where they were. She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but the cold air was killing her, even with Erik's cloak. She snuggled closer to Erik, but he was also cold. She turned and looked at Erik, watching him sleep. She moved her hand up, and touched the mask that covered his face. She gently slid her fingers over the smooth surface and then stopped when she reached the end of the mask. She put her fingers under it and removed it slowly. Erik shivered in his sleep, must have been from the cold air touching the part of the face that was usually always covered by his mask. She gently caressed his cheek, smiling gently as she felt the real face of her fiancé not that mask that always covered it. She sighed as she looked at Erik's sleeping form, "why can't the world see you like I do."

"Because the world is evil…" she heard him mumble. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her. She smiled back "Have a nice sleep?" she asked him.

He sat up and stretched then looked at her. "Oh. Best I've had in years."

"Years? Erik that's why you're so grumpy all the time, because you don't get sleep. Why?" Christine asked concerned.

But he just smiled. "Because I never had you beside me when I slept."

Christine smiled and sat up also, she looked around the big open field. "I wonder what time it is."

Erik yawned saying, "I don't know probably late though."

Christine looked at Erik who still looked sleepy. "Go back to sleep, you need it and deserve it." Erik nodded and laid back down but not with out pulling Christine with him. She screamed a little as she went down, and then laughed as she hit the ground. He smiled at her with his eyes closed and soon he was back to sleep. Christine took the cloak off of her and put it on top of him, "you need it more than I do right now." She laid back down beside him and got as close as she could to him, to keep warm. Although she thought she wasn't tired she was and soon she was asleep too.

**Back at the house: **

Everyone left they didn't even seem to notice that erik and Christine were gone. Except Mattie and David. Mattie and David were sitting on the couch. Jeanine left earlier, having enough of seeing her "son." David said he would stay at Mattie's and Mattie let him.

Mattie was leaning up against the side of the couch and David was tapping his foot.

"Where are they?" David asked.

"I don't know David. They could be anywhere."

"I just hope they are ok, I mean I just met Erik today. I don't want to lose him already."

Mattie smiled and patted her nephew's hand. "They will be fine Davey. I promise." No one usually ever called him Davey. It was a nickname that some people used, and it normally was to calm him down. When he was little and upset over something his mother always used to say, "calmed down Davey, everything will be alright. Stop Crying Davey, please." And he usually would.

"They've been gone for numerous hours. For Heaven's sake it's 11:30 at night!" he stood up. Mattie smiled softly, "Well there's something you've got in common with erik, you've got his temper."

David glared at his aunt and her smile disappeared. She sighed and also stood up, "You want to go find them."

David nodded.

"Alright let's go." Mattie grabbed her and David's coat from the coat hanger and handed David's coat to him. David put on his coat and walked out the back door with Mattie behind him, holding a gas lamp. Mattie turned on the gas lamp and held it up lighting the area around them. "Alright, I think I saw them go off…" David looked around trying to remember which way they went. "That way." He pointed to the right, where a bunch of trees were.

"for their sake I hope your right David." Mattie said, and then they started off that way. Even with the gas lamp it was still very dark and all the trees surrounding them didn't help them any. David tried his best to see loose branches hanging from trees, or roots on the ground. But unfortunately he missed one and he went down. Mattie gasped and bent down beside him. "Dear lord Davey, are you alright?" To her surprise he started laughing, he got up and brushed him self off, "im fine." He said still laughing. Mattie shook her head and grabbed her nephew by the sleeve and continued walking. Soon enough they reached the field that Erik and Christine were laying in, Now that the trees were out of their way, the moon provided much light for them. They scanned the open plain and stopped when their eyes caught something laying on the ground. David squinted and saw the light reflecting off of Erik's white porcelain mask. He gasped and ran over to them, He bent down and started to shake Erik.

"Erik!" He called out, hoping that he wasn't unconscious. "Erik answer me!"

Erik did not movie, apparently not having slept in years made him a deep sleeper. "ERIK!" David called into his ear.

Erik screamed and sat up, "what? What?" he asked looking around. He turned his head and saw David beside him, he groaned. "Dear god man what is your problem?" He asked laying back down pulling the cloak over his head.

"Erik, you're alright." David said smiling.

Erik turned over and looked at David, "If you call being screamed at while you're sleeping alright, then yes im alright." He turned back over.

"We thought you were hurt or something, you and Christine disappeared and we didn't know where you were."

"Well I can assure that everything is fine, I can take care of myself thank you very much." Erik mumbled from under the cloak.

David rolled his eyes and tore the cloak off of erik.

"Hey!" Erik exclaimed sitting up. David laughed and threw the cloak at his brother. "Baby." David got up and walked over to Mattie. Erik threw the cloak off him and walked over to David.

"Hey listen, just because you're my brother doesn't give you the right to insult me." Erik said poking a finger in David's chest.

"Well, as I've heard. Honesty is the best policy." He said smirking.

Erik scowled, "You are a dead man."

David laughed as Erik started chasing him around, He ran behind Mattie and erik was in front of her. They went back and forth David laughing and Erik trying to catch him.

"Boys." Mattie started calmly, but they still were going at it. "Boys!" she said a little louder. "BOYS!" David and Erik stopped for a moment and stared at Mattie then began again. Mattie sighed and grabbed Erik by the shirt collar. "Erik Allen Destler! David has always been a child at heart but I expected better than you."

David sniggered in the background, Mattie turned to him, "and you David Michael Beaufort! Don't expect me to give all the blame to Erik! You're 20 years old for goodness sake! You're not five!"

David bowed his head, pretending to be ashamed of himself, but it really was to hide his laughter. Erik did the same, except smirking instead of laughing.

Christine stirred from the ground; she sat up rubbing her eyes and looking around. She was at first worries when she didn't see Erik beside her but then turned her head and saw David, Mattie and Erik. Mattie was holding Erik by the shirt collar and David was behind them. "Did i….miss something?" she asked.

Mattie let go of Erik and they all looked at Christine on the ground. "No, nothing much." Erik said coming over to her, helping her up then kissing her briefly. She looked into his eyes and saw that he wasn't telling the truth, "Somehow I don't believe that."

"you kind of had to see it, to you know understand and all." David said.

Christine looked at Erik like 'please tell me'. He shook his head, and she pouted, sticking out her lower lip. Erik tried to be strong, but she just kept giving him that look. "Fine." Christine squealed and waited for Erik to tell her,

"Well. David woke me up, I was still tired so I laid back down and David took the cloak of me calling me a baby so I went to attack him and Mattie stopped me and that's what you saw." Christine was satisfied.

"Thank you Erik." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. She grabbed his hand and they started walking over to Mattie and David as Erik passed David, David gave him a punch on the arm said, "You big softy!" This made Christine giggle. He glared at David and punched him back, a little harder than David punched him. David rubbed his arm and erik laughed, "I'm no softy." David laughed. (David likes to laugh a lot doesn't he?) Christine took Erik's hand and they started back toward the house with Mattie and David behind them.

_**Now you all better review or else! No one reiewed for last chapter? Why not? You all are too lazy? Or maybe you forgot? Well im here to remind you. At the bottom of the page theres a little thng that says "Sumbit review" press "Go" next to it, type in your review and press enter! Omg! So hard. And even if your computer is being Raoul…I mean stupid just send me a personal comment, I WILL count that for a review! Please im begging you. Review. Even if you don''t like it! Review please! **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/n: well heres a big chapter for you big events! Review tell me what you think! **_

_**Chap.21**_

A month and a half later:

The sun rose over the city of Paris, shining off the glass making the town sparkle. The streets were empty and nothing was stirring. Mean while the Ruins of the Opera Populaire were being cleaned up and started to be rebuilt. Some workers were just arriving and setting up what they had to do. Some still afraid of the phantom that lived down there, little did they now that he no longer lived down there.

A few miles outside of Paris, in the middle of the country side, away from everything, and all other houses, stood a medium sized home. On the outside, surrounding the house was many rose bushes, with the roses just beginning to bloom. A little stone path leading up to a wooden porch that surrounded the house. The house was two stories high. Inside the home there were many rooms, when you walked into the house there was a parlor to the left, where sat a fire place attached to the wall, a carpet and a couch and a few chairs. When you walk down a little more, there was the library, books were lined up against every wall, a desk was against one wall that was empty. The desk has books piled up on it, along with a few papers. Across the hall was a little bathroom, There also was a little kitchen, down the hall a bit. In the middle of the hallway was a staircase with a velvet carpet running down the stairs. Up on the second floor, were the bedrooms. There were three bedrooms, one bathroom and one special room. One of the three bedrooms was occupied by a loving couple, whose wedding was this evening.

Christine lay peacefully in her lovers arms, as the morning sun crept in through the window. She rolled over to turn away from the sun and snuggled into her partner. She was half awake at this point and could feel his heart beating. She smiled at the sound and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up and saw that he was still asleep, she started to rub his cheek and he moaned sleepily. She smiled and whispered into his ear, "Good morning Erik." He opened his eyes and they met hers. "Does it have to be morning?" he asked sleepily. She laughed. "I'm afraid so my love." She yawned and sat up, stretching. He pulled her back down and smirked.

"Erik!" she cried out as she hit the bed.

He smiled evilly and kissed her. She smiled and rolled on top of him deeping the kiss. She pulled away frowning and looked at Erik who was now looking confused. She didn't say anything just placed her hand on the right side of her own face. He, trying to follow her, did the same and realized what she was having a problem with. His mask was on. "Christine…"

"Erik." She started, "Please." He sighed and removed his mask placing it on a little night stand beside the bed. She smiled, satisfied and rolled off of him and back beside him. "isn't that uncomfortable to sleep with?" she asked, motioning to the mask.

He looked at the mask then back to her, "I've gotten used to it." He replied.

She shook her head. "Erik, from this day forth and I am not allowing you to sleep with that on."

Erik was about to protest but she cut him off.

"I want to go to sleep next to you, not your mask; if I wanted to sleep next to your mask I would have kicked you off the bed and put the mask in your place." And before he could say anything, she kissed him again, placing her hand on his right cheek.

Christine broke off from the kiss and looked into his eyes. She saw all the love in the world in those two Blue-green orbs. She smiled and suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Erik," she started playing with his hair. "

"Hmm…" he replied.

"Erik, do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?" He asked sleepily.

She laughed at her normally genius fiancé. "Erik. Today is our wedding."

He nodded and put his head back onto the pillow closing his eyes. His eyes shot open when she realized what she said, "What!" he shot up so fast he lost his balance and fell off the side of the bed, hitting the floor with a thud. Christine gasped and scrambled over to the side of the bed looking down at the mumbling Erik. She stifled a laugh, "Are you okay?"

He looked up and gave her a little glare. "I'm fine." He grumbled and got back onto the bed. He leaned against the back board of the bed, crossed his arm and stared at the wall in front of him. Christine looked at him; he had a scowl on his face. She smiled a little and crawled over to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him; he didn't seem to move his gaze from the wall. "Erik?" she asked, but still he did not move. "Oh Erik." She said shaking her head. "Stop it." Erik, who was still staring at the wall not moving, was laughing inside of his head but keeping a straight face. He learned to hide his emotions after a while. She wrapped her arms around his arm, leaning her face against his shoulder and looking up at him. He still remained the same. She huphed getting frustrated with him, and let go of his arm sitting back on the bed. She heard a knock at the door down stairs and knew it was Madame Giry. Madame Giry said she would come over early to help her get into her wedding dress and get all ready, her and Meg also. Meg, has gotten used to Erik being around and accepted him into the family. Even though the Giry's were not blood related to Christine, Christine always thought of Mme. Giry as a mother and Meg as a sister. And Erik and Mme. Giry were also very good friends, since she saved him and all.

David and Auntie Mattie were coming also, since they were Erik's real family and the family that he liked. He didn't feel like inviting his mother, for she was nothing of the sort to him.

Christine looked at Erik still staring at the wall and she shook her head. "Alright you stubborn little fart. I'll get the door." She took a robe off the hanger and wrapped it around her self then went out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall and down the steps and got to the front door, she opened it and she was greeted by a hug from Meg. When the girls parted Meg squealed, "oh Christine! You're getting married!" Christine smiled at her excited friend. Madame Giry soon appeared behind Meg. Christine smiled and let them in, and closed the door. And as they were walking away toward the parlor there was a knock on the door. Christine made a face and meg chuckled apparently knowing who it was. Christine went over and opened the door and David stood at the stoop smiling and she saw Mattie approaching also. "You're early." Christine says, although cheerfully.

David nodded, "Well we decided to come early with them so Mattie could help with you and I could help Erik, speaking of which where is the groom."

Christine let them in again closing the door and sighed, "Erik is being a stubborn child."

"What did he do now?" Mattie and Mme. Giry replied at the same time, which was a little freaky. Christine looked from Mme. Giry to Mattie but shrugged. "He must have forgotten that our wedding was today and when I told him he got a little surprised and feel off of the bed."

"Did you laugh at him?" Mme. Giry asked, now they were all seated in the parlor. Mme. Giry on a chair, David on another, Meg, Christine and Mattie on the couch.

"Well…a little. He fell off the bed; I mean I asked if he was alright but…"

Madame Giry was shaking her head, "Christine, Erik…he…got laughed at a lot when he was younger and hearing you laugh at him,"

Christine cut her off saying, "Well I laughed at what he did, not really at him. He's not mad at me is he?" Christine asked, worrying that the wedding might be off because of this silly little thing.

"No I'm not mad at you Christine." A voice said from the doorway which caused all of their heads to turn to the doorway. Erik was standing there, leaning against the door frame, all dressed in his normal clothing and a smirk on his face. "Quite the contrary, I was just playing with you." he said and walked over to them and sat in his chair which was between the couch and the chair Madame Giry was sitting on.

"you were playing?" Christine questioned. He nodded, looking at her. Madame Giry smiled and looked at Erik. "Yes, He used to play jokes on me like that all the time; he pretended to be mad at me at which it got me annoyed."

"Yes but you take it more seriously than Christine, I mean she was obviously annoyed with me but when you found out I was kidding around you stayed mad at me for a few days." Erik explained, turning his gaze to Madame Giry beside him.

"I never liked people kidding around with me, and you were, are good at it."

Erik smiled proudly. "It's just something I can do well."

David leaned forward in his chair clasping his hands together and placing them on his lap, "I am just curious how long have you two known each other?" He asked meaning Madame Giry and Erik.

"I've known her for most of my life, since I was nine when she helped me escape from the circus. Soo…" he thought for a moment doing the math in his head, "23 years."

"23? That's a pretty long time, how old are you Erik?"

"I don't exactly know my real birthday but as I said I was around nine when she rescued me, so im guessing around 32." Erik said.

"So were 12 years apart. I just turned 20 last autumn." David explained. "How old are you Christine?"

"Im turning 17 next month." She replied sheepishly, knowing there was a big age difference between her and Erik, but it really didn't matter to her. David shot a look at Erik and he just raised his eye-brows and shrugged. Mattie decided to change the subject, "well you know what they say its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Come Christine lets get you ready." Meg jumped up a big smile on her face and took Christine's hand. "Come along Christine! Oh this is so exciting!" Christine smiled over her shoulder at Erik as Meg led her out of the room, Mattie and Madame Giry following behind. This left David and Erik alone in the room.

"16 Erik?" David questioned. "She's 16 Erik."

"Yes you're very smart." Erik replied.

"Erik! That's 16 years apart that would be like me and a four year old."

"That is just inappropriate." Erik shot at him, "if you look at it, as you get older its really not much of an age difference. Take this, when she's 60 I'll be 75, that's not much now is it?"

David considered the ages that Erik just gave him, "no, it's really not."

"Its not as bad as it seems Davey, and plus its love age does not matter."

David snorted, "Age matter a whole lot in love, its just wrong if I fall in love with a four year old."

"But it doesn't seem wrong if a four year old loves you does it?" Erik asked.

"No that I would find flattering and cute. But Erik, you love her."

Erik gave him a look, "Yes and if you ever plan on finding love your going to have to say smarter things."

David sighed, "Ok look just drop it. We have to get you ready." David said standing up and Erik stood up also and they headed down to his music room where Erik was keeping the suit. Erik opened the door and walked in with David behind him. David looked around, there was a piano in the corner against a wall with loose papers stacked up upon the piano, and there was a desk on the other side of the room also with papers on it. Leaning up against the wall was a violin case and a music stand. Erik walked over to a closet and opened it and hanging inside it was the tuxedo that he was going to wear. Erik took it off the hanger and nodded at David and then walked out of the room to change. David walked around the room slowly, examining all the things in this room. He ran his fingers over the keys of the piano. His mother had a piano in the house and since his mother would not hire someone to teach him how to play he sort of taught himself to play. He knew surely wasn't as good as Erik. He pulled the bench out and started playing one of the only songs he knew. "Fur Elise" by Ludwig Van Beethoven. He got so lost in the music then he failed to notice Erik come back in and stand behind him watching him play. David ended the song holding the last note out for a little bit then bringing his hands down to his sides. He got startled when he heard clapping behind him; he turned on the stool and looked at erik who was applauding him.

"I didn't know you played Davey." Erik said an impressed look on his face.

David smiled, shrugged and stood up. "Yes well, I taught myself, mother was…hesitant about letting me play, she didn't play, I didn't know why there was a piano in the house."

"For me." Erik replied. "That's how I spent most of my time, just sitting there at the piano." Erik said staring at the piano.

"Hey, no bad thoughts this is a happy occasion." David snapped.

Erik smiled a little and nodded looking up at his brother. "Yes of course."

Meanwhile:

Christine was in her room with Mattie, Madame Giry, and Meg fussing over her. Madame Giry was tying her corset, while she was talking with Meg and Mattie.

"Are you nervous Christine?" Meg asked.

Christine smiled slightly, "a little meg, I mean this is a life changing experience."

"One of them anyway." Madame Giry said behind her. "When you have a baby it changes everything all over again."

"I am not that much trouble am I maman?" Meg asked which caused Madame Giry to laugh. "No of course not dear, I just mean that all babies are work, but they impact your life in a good way."

Christine smiled but said, "Please Madame, we are getting too far ahead of ourselves. It is a bit early to be thinking about having a baby."

"Nonsense Christine, I became pregnant with meg only a few months after I was married." Madame Giry said, tying up the last string on Christine's corset then walking in front of her and smiling.

"Not all couples are the same Madame. Erik and I will talk about it when we are ready." Christine said, getting her dress from the closet. She put it on and Meg buttoned up the back and after it was on Meg told her to sit down on the chair in front of the mirror. She did and then Meg took a brush and started brushing her hair out and styling it. After it was all brushed out, Meg took a ribbon and gathered up some of her hair and tying it back but leaving some hair to fall down her back and over her shoulders. After her hair was done, Christine turned to Mattie and said, "Mattie, could you go find Erik and tell him that I said to take his mask off." Mattie gave her a doubtful look but headed toward the door but Christine stopped her and continued, "And also tell him that I will not marry him if he wears it." Mattie smiled at this; she knew that Christine truly loved him if she would refuse to marry him with the mask on. She nodded and walked out the door, roaming through the halls until she heard voices coming from the room. She knocked on the door and soon David opened it. "Aunt Mattie! How may I be of service to you?"

"Im looking for Erik, is he here?"

David nodded and stepped aside opening the door and Mattie stepped him, Erik was at the piano, just playing some soft, happy tune. She rarely heard Erik play, since she didn't have a piano in her house and she rarely went over Jeannine's house and his music just captivates your soul and doesn't let go. She felt her self start to sway side to side as the music played on, she closed her eyes and just listened to the music then suddenly it stopped and she opened her eyes and found Erik staring at her. She remembered what Christine sent her in here for.

"Oh Erik, I've got a message from your bride."

That single word made his face light up and put a smile on his face.

"I was told from Christine to tell you to take off your mask at the wedding." Mattie said, staring into his eyes. His look feel, his smile turned into a frown and his eyes became colder.

"what? Why?"

She ignored his comment and continued, "She also said that she will refuse to marry you if you have the mask on."

"She's almost as stubborn as you Erik." David commented from the doorway.

"Erik there is nothing to worry about, the only people attending this wedding will be, myself, Meg, Her mother, and David and the Priest." Mattie explained, seeing his nervous expression. "And the Priest will not care; they must be nice to every human being no matter what they look like."

Erik sat back down on the piano bench with a sigh; he looked back up at Mattie and nodded. "Alright then, tell her when she sees me again the mask will be off." Mattie smiled and patted Erik on the shoulder. "That's a good man. See you soon Erik, David." Mattie exited the room leaving Erik and David alone again and went back to Christine's room. Upon the door entering they all looked up and Christine looked at her expectantly.

"Well, he obliged, the mask is going to be off." Mattie said with a smile, Christine smiled and they went back to dressing her up.

About an hour later, both Christine and erik were ready, the priest had arrived all was set up in the backyard where the wedding was to be held. Erik and David were outside talking with the priest.

"The wedding should be starting soon no?" the priest asked, looking at Erik and erik nodded. "Then where all the people?"

"We are having a private wedding only a few close friends and relatives." Erik explained and the priest nodded, soon Madame Giry and Mattie came out the back door which gave them the clue that it was time. "The bride is ready." Madame Giry announced and sat down on a bench next to Mattie who had already been seated. The Priest gave directions on where Erik and David should stand and they moved to their places, Erik watching the door in anticipation. His heart was beating rapidly inside his chest and the doors opened and Meg emerged dressed in a beautiful white dress with frills as sleeves and the end of the dress ending at her knees where down from there was covered with white stockings. She came down the "aisle" and walked up the mini stairs and on the other side of Erik and David, she shared a small smile with the men and when Erik turned his head back to the doorway Christine was standing there a Buquet of red and white roses in her hand. He watched her walk toward him, his mouth slightly agape. 'She looks so beautiful' he thought as she approached. Soon enough she was beside him and Erik held out his hand, smiling. She smiled back and took his hand and they walked toward the priest. They stopped right in front of the alter.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today for a special occasion. The bonding of two people in holy matrimony." Christine and Erik glanced at each other and smiled again. The Priest read some more from the bible and soon it was time for the vows, the priest looked at Erik. "Do you have the rings?" Erik nodded and reached into his pocket and on his palm were two gold wedding bands. The Priest nodded, "Erik repeat after me. I Erik,"

Erik looked at Christine and took her hand in his, "I Erik,"

"Take thee Christine,"

"Take thee Christine," and he repeated the rest of the vows "To be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, love and to cherish; from this day forth until death do us part." He finished as he slid the ring onto her left ring finger. The Priest turned to Christine. "Christine, repeat what I say, I Christine,"

"I Christine,"

"Take thee Erik,"

"Take thee Erik to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forth until death do us part." She finished and slipped the ring onto his left finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," The Priest looked at Erik and said, "You may kiss the bride." Erik leaned forward and kissed his wife softly then grew more passionate; she pressed her self closer to him and kissed him back just as deep and passionate. When they broke off, they both had big smiles on their faces. They turned hand in hand so they were facing Madame Giry and Mattie. They were clapping furiously and so were David and Meg beside them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Monsieur and Madame Erik Destler."


End file.
